


Hypnotized

by dimi13



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimi13/pseuds/dimi13
Summary: On an innocent night out with his best friend, Luhan, to go see a much anticipated dance performance, Kyungsoo doesn't find anything out of the ordinary. He wasn't expecting anything; it was just another recent outing due to Luhan's new infatuation with a different guy. Just like it's been for the last two months. Everything is fine, until they arrive at the theater and Kyungsoo becomes completely absorbed by one of the performers on stage. Guess Luhan is not the only one with a thing for dancers.





	1. A Friday In December

Do Kyungsoo bought his ticket for the dance performance 3 months ago. It was to be held at a grand theater that night at 8 pm. Luhan had convinced him to purchase a ticket so he could accompany him to watch the performance. Kyungsoo's friend had become infatuated with one of the dancer's in the program and badly wanted to go see him in person. Not that he hadn't already seen him. Luhan had recently become interested in dancing and decided to enroll in a class, which is where he met his 'soul mate'.

His name is Oh Sehun. He wasn't the dance instructor of the class but rather the assistant. He arrives too early, like two hours, before his real dance class and ends up helping Luhan's instructor with the novice dancers. He is tall and handsome with ridiculously beautiful fair skin. Not to mention his silky light blonde hair that reflects the light of the dance room into something reminiscent of a halo. 

Of course, all that information coming straight from Luhan's mouth. Kyungsoo was not at all surprised to find out that Luhan had stayed after class many evenings, waiting for Sehun, just to see him dance. The younger called Luhan out on his stalking but the other refused to admit that what he was doing was wrong or against the law, for that matter. Luhan preferred to call it 'research'. He was 'researching' the person who he was considering as his potential future husband. Kyungsoo had never met or seen Sehun so, he couldn't confirm or deny Luhan's description of the dancer. He knew not to expect too much considering Luhan could get a bit....over dramatic with the things he grew to like. 

The warm reds, oranges, and yellows of the autumn leaves had all but disappeared from the trees as the days grew colder. The leaves had already abandoned there place on the branches of the trees, falling on to the cold hard concrete of the sidewalk. White snow filled the streets transforming the city into a winter wonderland. Christmas lights had already been put up on the store windows and around the trunks of trees that wrapped around to intertwine onto the barren branches. The pristine white snow sparkled under the light of the moon on that night as Luhan and Kyungsoo walked their way to the theater. Kyungsoo opted for black sweatshirt with a black overcoat over and a dark blue scarf, while his friend went with a long, deep red blazer and a white scarf. Luhan's attire seemed to be more festive than Kyungsoo's did. It was apparent that Luhan was in a good mood and if you couldn't tell at first glance, then it would suffice just to observe the way Luhan walked on with the slightest bounce in his step. 

Luhan would not shut up about how excited he was that he was finally going to see Sehun perform. He went on and on about how fantastic and utterly amazing Sehun was when he danced and moved his body in ways Luhan didn't even know the human body could be moved. Kyungsoo had tuned Luhan out somewhere between 'You should have seen Sehun when he moved his hips in a way...' and 'He has such a perfectly firm...' 

Two months ago, Luhan was telling Kyungsoo all about the new tall Chinese guy that had joined the college basketball team at their school. Luhan had insisted on going to all the basketball games that month. Even going so far as to create posters cheering on...what was his name again? Oh right...posters cheering on Wu Yi Fan. They only went to the games for that month since the following month, Luhan had visited the new cafe that had just opened up down the street from their school and laid eyes on the barista. 

Luhan had said that the barista with the chubby cheeks and pointed eyes was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He quickly forgot about Yi Fan. The weekly Friday games were exchanged for weekly coffee 'study sessions' at the new cafe. Kyungsoo had heard all the obsessed jargon from his friend before, so he didn't pay much attention to Luhan's current rambling. Whether it was a basketball player, a barista, or a dancer, all the information was more or less the same. 'He was the most this', 'the most that'. A month from now it would all be the same, only with a new face, body and occupation for Luhan to focus his attention on. 

This month it was Sehun's turn to be the object of his best friend's affection and as such, Kyungsoo was tagging along to watch the dancer's performance at the theater. 

Kyungsoo didn't mind accompanying Luhan to all the places his 'love' interests were to be present. It's not like the younger had any plans made for his Friday nights anyway. He was not at all like his best friend with regards to his social life. While Luhan was more of a party-goer and enjoyed being the center of attention and loved to talk and make new friends, Kyungsoo was calmer and more reserved. He would rather spend his Friday nights watching a movie or reading a good book. That is, until Luhan decided to stalk or research the potential new men in his life. Which, again, Kyungsoo didn't mind tagging along in 'helping' with his friend's 'research', it did him good to go out for some much needed fresh air once in awhile. He also, made sure Luhan never went beyond just observing the guy he was after. Who knows what Luhan could be capable of if Kyungsoo wasn't around. Stalking was one thing, touching was a completely different issue. 

The snow crunched underneath the soles of Kyungsoo's black leather boots as he and Luhan continued to walk the path towards the theater. Thankfully the performance didn't require the attendees to dress in formal wear, Kyungsoo didn't think he would have gone to watch otherwise. It was too cold to be wearing dress shoes outside this time of year. 

They finally arrive at the theater, fifteen minutes before the show is too start. Both Luhan and Kyungsoo give their ticket at the window and proceed inside to find their seats. They're at the third row from the front. It was at Luhan's insistence. He just had to have a seat closest to the front to be able to see his 'man' perform, but he also wanted a seat where it didn't seem obvious Luhan was there to see Sehun as well. So, third row from the front seemed appropriate. 

For the first time in the twenty minutes it took the duo to get to the theater, Luhan is quiet. Kyungsoo thinks it's due to the all the excitement the older is trying to contain in his small slim body. He is proved right when he watches his friend's body tremble, in what he can only assume is anticipation, as the dark red curtains begin to rise; prompting the start of the long awaited dance performance.


	2. Mutual Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On an innocent night out with his best friend, Luhan, to go see a much anticipated dance performance, Kyungsoo doesn't find anything out of the ordinary. He wasn't expecting anything; it was just another recent outing due to Luhan's new infatuation with a different guy. Just like it's been for the last two months. Everything is fine, until they arrive at the theater and Kyungsoo becomes completely absorbed by one of the performers on stage. Guess Luhan is not the only one with a thing for dancers.

Kyungsoo couldn't remember the reason he was there at the theater in the first place. The minute the curtains rose, he could see the dancers all formed into a line facing towards the audience. He knew Sehun was already on stage since he heard Luhan gasp when the dancers appeared and given the description Luhan had given, Kyungsoo found him easily. This time the boy was not being over dramatic. Kyungsoo had to admit that Sehun was handsome as hell, but that's is not what caught Kyungsoo's eye. 

Kyungsoo thought he was just going out with his friend on a Friday night to enjoy some city art culture, but it seemed he was getting way more than he bargained for. Throughout the entire performance, Kyungsoo couldn't keep his eyes off of one of the dancers lined up next to Sehun. He looked to be the same height as Sehun but where as Luhan's new target was fair skinned, the dancer next to him had the most beautiful bronze coloring he had ever seen. It shimmered under the glow of the stage lights and the sweat flowing down his body only seemed to make his body glisten even more with every move he made. The dancer move slowly and with purpose across the stage. His toned arms and legs extending away from his body in grand movements. The dancer looked so completely absorbed into the dance and only briefly did the eyes of the dancer and Kyungsoo's meet. It was as if timed slowed down if only for a moment. They looked into eachother's eyes and Kyungsoo could have sworn that the dancer smirked at him before he continued on with his spinning to the other end of the stage. 

Kyungsoo was entranced with the mystery dancer's performance, so much so that he didn't notice when Luhan had got up from his seat and headed towards the backstage area. It took Kyungsoo a couple of minutes after the curtains had closed to compose himself. He finally noticed that Luhan wasn't next to him and he suddenly had a very bad feeling in the pit of stomach. Thoughts of the beautiful stranger vanishing from his mind. Please oh please tell me he didn't go back stage. Kyungsoo groans. 

The younger moves towards the back of the theater searching for his blonde friend. The backstage area is overcrowded with people holding bouquets of flowers giving them to some of the dancers. There's also dancers who seem to have no qualms about changing outside where everyone can see them. Kyungsoo tries his best to avoid having to look at the half naked men in the halls. He really didn't have time to be ogling anyone when Luhan was somewhere on the hunt for Sehun. Kyungsoo honestly thought that Luhan really just needed to get laid. He was probably retaining too much sexual frustration recently and just needed a one night stand to stop this monthly infatuation with different men. The younger was all for it...as long as whatever Luhan did, did not land him a night in a jail cell for stalking and inappropriate touching. 

Kyungsoo was losing hope in being able to find his friend amidst all the people backstage, that is, until he saw the familiar red blazer and blonde head of hair going into one of the doors at the far end of the theater. He pushes past the dancers and their families and friends, finally making it to the door. Luhan was in one of the dressing rooms it seemed. Kyungsoo found it amusing that there in fact were private dressing rooms for the dancers but they all opted for flaunting their stuff out in the open. He doesn't really know what to expect when he opens the door, but he most definitely can say that he wasn't expecting to find Sehun shoving his tongue down Luhan's throat and holding him down against him as Luhan straddled him. Kyungsoo is glad that the two are fully clothed and he didn't have to walk in on anything too mentally scarring. Although, he could have done without the explicit sounds coming from the both of them. He wonders how much time Luhan has actually had to work on Sehun and convince him to do that. He must have planned it from the moment he laid eyes on the taller, if Sehun is actually letting Luhan grope him like that. 

He ever so gently closes the doors and sighs. It's just like him to ditch me for a piece of ass. Kyungsoo resigns himself knowing that Luhan won't be finished any time soon; he should just head back home by himself and give Luhan hell tomorrow. He turns to find that the backstage is now almost completely empty of dancers and their admirers. Except for the few straggling dancers left behind who are still changing and don't seem to have anyone giving them gifts or congratulating them on a job well done. 

He noticed that amongst them, the dancer that had captivated him throughout the entire performance was amongst the few left behind. He stops in his tracks. He would have to pass by him to get to the door leading to the outside. Kyungsoo considers going up to the dancer and praising him on his dancing. He considers this, but his shyness and social awkwardness inhibit him from doing so. He has never been one to strike up a conversation with any strangers and he wasn't going to start now. He mentally kicks himself for being such a coward as he starts to walk, passing the dancer.

“Hey.”

Kyungsoo pauses. Is he talking to me? He shakes the thought off and continues to walk. Why would the dancer initiate a conversation with him anyway? Kyungsoo figured he was just conversing with one of the other dancers. 

He would have kept on walking if it weren't for the fact that someone grabbed him by his right arm and spun him around. His breath caught as his eyes landed on the perfect stranger. He isn't wearing the dancing attire Kyungsoo saw him with on stage. The shorter is glad that he did not have to see the dancer changing in front of him, he would have died right there on the spot. He starts to feel his face growing warm as he starts to imagine the stranger undressing in front of him. Kyungsoo, get a grip already!! He is too preoccupied with mentally scolding himself that he doesn't hear the other trying to speak to him.

“Hey, are you alright? You seem a little red.”

Kyungsoo's eyes widen as he realizes he hasn't been listening to a word the other has said. The dancer only smirks as he observes the smaller as his eyes widen in nervousness. 

“Did you hear anything I said?”

Kyungsoo seems to have misplaced his vocal chords so he only nods acknowledging the fact that he indeed had not been paying attention. This only amuses the taller which in turn makes him grin. A grin that only has Kyungsoo falling even more into a trance because of this beautiful stranger. 

“I asked if you were a friend of Luhan's.”

The stranger says as more of a statement rather than asking again. Kyungsoo nods anyway. 

“He seems to have a bit of a crush on Sehun.”

He nods again.

“I'm guessing your friend is a bit 'busy' with Sehun if he isn't here with you.”

Nods.

The dancer steps forward closing the already small distance between the two. Kyungsoo can feel the warmth radiating from the bronzed man. His brain is telling him to abort mission and step back. His heart, his body is telling him otherwise and everyone knows that in a democracy, the majority always wins. He stays put. He extends his head back a bit to be able to look at the taller in the eyes. 

“I saw you in the audience.”

Let's just say Kyungsoo has lost any chance at having a normal conversation with this man. He nods and marvels at the way the other man's hair hangs over his dark hypnotic eyes.

“You seemed to really enjoy the show.”

The taller smiles knowingly since he saw how Kyungsoo's eyes seem to follow him dancing all over the stage. His eyes wander to the wide-eyed man's lips. Kyungsoo notices and swallows. Oh my god. He isn't. Oh My god. I might die. The taller licks his lips and raises his right hand to trace Kyungsoo's bottom lip with his thumb. 

“Can I kiss you?”

Kyungsoo doesn't do or say anything. If anything, his eyes only seem to get even wider and his face begins to burn with the heat. 

“This is the part where you're suppose to nod.”


	3. Caught You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On an innocent night out with his best friend, Luhan, to go see a much anticipated dance performance, Kyungsoo doesn't find anything out of the ordinary. He wasn't expecting anything; it was just another recent outing due to Luhan's new infatuation with a different guy. Just like it's been for the last two months. Everything is fine, until they arrive at the theater and Kyungsoo becomes completely absorbed by one of the performers on stage. Guess Luhan is not the only one with a thing for dancers.

It was hot. Kyungsoo was extremely hot. He had momentarily forgotten how to breathe and the lack of oxygen to his brain was making him lightheaded. It took him a while to process what was going on as the beautiful stranger started to lean in closer. Who knows what great force of the universe was at work, but Kyungsoo manages to put both his hands on the stranger's chest and pushes him away.

“I-I can't.”

The taller looked shocked at first, then disappointed. He shakes his head trying to comprehend what had just happened. He swallows and turns towards the stunned wide-eyed man. 

“Wow...uhm...I'm sorry for that.” 

Kyungsoo looks at the stranger warily. To Kyungsoo it seemed the other was quick to apologize as if he had been in similar situations before. That would not surprise the smaller considering the dancer's good looks and the extreme forwardness he showed earlier.

“No, it's okay. I mean no...that wasn't okay. I mean- You are very attractive- No. Wait-”

A huge grin forms on the taller's face and he covers his mouth to muffle the laughter threatening to spill out. 

Kyungsoo on the other hand is totally and completely embarrassed. He doesn't think things could get any worse than this. He opens his mouth again to try and apologize for his rambling when someone down at the other end of the hall yells out.

“Yo!”

The dancer turns around, still with a huge smile on his face, to look for the person yelling. 

“Oh, hey, Hyung. What's up?”

“The dance instructor wants to see you. He says it's important.”

“Right now?”

He glances back towards Kyungsoo.

“Yeah, you better hurry. He's leaving soon.”

Kyungsoo doesn't want the stranger to leave unless they clear things up about what had just happened, but really the guy had not done anything, since Kyungsoo pushed him away and he seemed to really need to find his instructor. So, he lets the incident slide.

“It's okay, just go. It's probably important.”

“I'm sorry. It is really important.”

The taller starts moving away, towards the area where the other guy was.

“No problem.”

The dancer keeps looking at Kyungsoo as he starts making his way down the hall and seems to reluctantly look away as he turns the corner. Kyungsoo watches as the bronzed dancer disappears around the corner and sighs. I am so fucking stupid. He buries his face in his hands, both because of utter embarrassment and shame. How could I have fucked up so bad? He probably thinks I'm some sort of weirdo by now. Good thing we will never see each other again.

He heads out into the cold winter night. The cold air slices right through Kyungsoo's skin and settles itself snugly into his bones. He brings his scarf up to cover half of his face and shoves his hands into his coat pockets. I wish I had a car. Oh wait, I'm a college student. I can't afford a car. He rolls his eyes and resigns himself to having to walk the twenty minutes it takes to get back to his dorm. 

He walks the same way he took with Luhan when they were heading towards the theater and looks up to admire the Christmas lights entangled onto the branches of the trees. Against the black sky, the lights look like twinkling stars. Kyungsoo feels as if he is walking amidst a galaxy of stars as he makes his way along the sidewalk. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“What is wrong with you?”

Kyungsoo questions, while sitting on the living room couch with his friend next to him. He takes a big spoonful of chocolate flavored cereal into his mouth. He would rather prefer a huge stack of pancakes, but really, he was not about to wake up so damn early on a Saturday to make them. 

“Nothing. I just had the best night of my life.”

Luhan looks absentmindedly into the distance as he recalls his 'encounter' with Sehun. Kyungsoo utterly gave up on scolding the older, since nothing he said was going to get through to his roommate anyway. He seemed preoccupied replaying the 'amazing' night he had.

“Whatever, you are just lucky he didn't accuse you of sexual assault.”

Luhan turns towards Kyungsoo with an appalled expression on his face. 

“My Sehunnie would never! He likes me. Want to know how I know?”

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow and gives Luhan an 'I don't care but you're going to tell me anyway' face.

“Most people, in my experience, after a one night stand wouldn't even give you the time of day, but...”

Luhan pauses for dramatic effect. Kyungsoo kicks Luhan on his side urging him to keep going. Luhan only keeps his eye-to-eye smile.

“He generously gave me a ride back here so I wouldn't have to suffer in the freezing cold and then he promised to take me out later today. Isn't that so sweet?”

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at Luhan, remembering the fact that he was the one that had to endure the cold instead, walking the twenty minutes back to the dorms.

“Yeah, very sweet. Lucky you.”

Kyungsoo huffs and gets up from the couch, with cereal bowl in hand, and goes to his room, slamming the door in the process. Leaving Luhan alone on the couch or rather, on cloud nine. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kyungsoo forgot all about the theater incident with the mysterious dancer as the weekend passed by in a flash. He was now sitting in his history class listening to his professor go over the lesson in an overbearing monotone voice. It's a miracle that even half the class was still awake. It's a miracle Kyungsoo was even still awake. Luhan had not shut up about Sehun all night and it drove him crazy. He told him things he didn't want to know. Like the fact that Sehun apparently had a very firm butt and of how skilled he was with his tongue. Yeah, Kyungsoo was told things he really did not need or want to know. 

The door to his room did have a lock to keep people out, but Luhan always managed to unlock it without any effort. Stuff like that made Kyungsoo wonder what kind of life Luhan had before he met him. The only reason they even became friends was because they both were music majors and had a lot of the same singing classes together. Also, the fact that they were placed as roommates helped the friendship move forward. Otherwise, Kyungsoo doesn't think they would have interacted otherwise. Then again Luhan was more of a social butterfly than Kyungsoo and seemed to get along with everyone. Well, almost everyone, but that's a topic for another day.

Remembering that he's a music major, Kyungsoo begins to wonder why in the hell was he even taking a history class if what he needed were more music classes. He looks at the clock and watches the seconds hand moving towards the twelve. 4O seconds. He was supposed to wait for Luhan outside his dance class so they could go grab some lunch before they headed to their afternoon singing class together. 20 seconds. Ugh, can't the clock move any faster? The seconds hand finally gets to the twelve and Kyungsoo shoves all his books into his backpack not caring if his papers got crumbled up and almost runs out the door. He really dislikes his history class.

He makes his way across campus to Luhan's class and takes his sweet time getting there. His friend's class doesn't end for another twenty minutes so he walks extra slow, but even then he still arrives a bit early. Kyungsoo has never actually seen Luhan dance and doesn't know if he is remotely good. For once, he enters the building to look for the dance studio. He finally finds the class and settles to look through the window on the door leading into the classroom. He immediately spots his friend in his loose black tank top and red basketball shorts. Kyungsoo is amazed at they way his friend moves around the room. He really can dance. Go figure. A smile grows on Kyungsoo's face as he watches his friend popping and locking, transitioning into a break dance. He is too preoccupied watching Luhan, that he doesn't notice someone coming up from behind. Someone clears their throat startling Kyungsoo. He turns around and comes face to face with the beautiful stranger from Friday night. 

“Hey there.”

Kyungsoo is too stunned to say anything. He was so sure that Friday was the last time he would ever meet with this man. Not that he ever wanted to see him again anyway after that embarrassing fiasco. He quickly becomes warm at the memory of what had almost happened.

“I didn't think I would ever see you again. Especially not here.”

Again. The stranger is a little too close for comfort. Kyungsoo was going to be trapped between the door and this man if he did not move soon. 

“Uh, yeah. Weird coincidence right?”

He slides away from the man and stands in the middle of the hallway.

“Not, really. I mean if you take into account that I am a dancer and this is the only school around the area that has a dance program.”

The taller has a smug smile on his face as he crosses his arms and leans back onto the wall, next to the classroom door, eyes fixed on the smaller. Kyungsoo notices the way the long sleeve, dark green shirt tightens across the dancer's torso. His eyes travel downward to the really tight jeans that hug the dancer's legs in all the right ways. Damn, why does he have to be so damn good looking? He looks back up only to be met with the still lingering eyes of the other. Their eyes meet and it is the same feeling Kyungsoo got when he first saw the dancer at the theater. It was like everything and everyone else in the world disappeared and it was just them two in the empty hallway. The moment did not last long as the door to the dance studio opened and out came the dancers. Kyungsoo has to step out of the way to allow the torrent of students to pass by. One of the students bumps into Kyungsoo causing him to trip backwards. He closes his eyes and braces himself for the impact onto the hard floor. Much to Kyungsoo's surprise, instead of feeling the cold tile, he feels the warmth of two hands on each of his arms holding him from behind. More precisely, pulling him backwards out of the way of the trampling crowd. He looks up to see the stranger holding him from behind, extremely close. Kyungsoo can feel the ghost of the taller's lips and hot breath near his right ear.

“Kyungsoo?”

The smaller man turns at the sound of his name being called out.


	4. Warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On an innocent night out with his best friend, Luhan, to go see a much anticipated dance performance, Kyungsoo doesn't find anything out of the ordinary. He wasn't expecting anything; it was just another recent outing due to Luhan's new infatuation with a different guy. Just like it's been for the last two months. Everything is fine, until they arrive at the theater and Kyungsoo becomes completely absorbed by one of the performers on stage. Guess Luhan is not the only one with a thing for dancers.

“Kyungsoo?”

The smaller turns at the sound of his friend Luhan calling out to him. Luhan narrows his eyes and looks between the dancer and his friend.

“What are you doing?”

Kyungsoo's eyes widen at the sight of his friend. The current position he is in with Jongin would suggest their relationship to be more than just friendly. He quickly separates himself from the other; breaking away from his hold. 

“Nothing. I'm just-”

“Relax, Luhan. We were just talking.”

The dancer turns to Kyungsoo and nods as if telling him to play along. Luhan on the other hand doesn't seem to buy any of it and hurriedly goes to stand by his friend's side.

“Yeah, sure. Talking. Cause you know, as far as I know, normal people speak to each other face to face, not crotch to ass.”

The taller opens his mouth to respond but Luhan cuts him off.

“Save it, Kim Jongin. Sehun told me a lot about you. Just stay away from my friend and we won't have any issues, alright? Great. I'm glad we had this chat.”

Luhan wraps an arm around a very shocked Kyungsoo and practically drags him down the hallway, out of the building. The pair are panting as they arrive to the food courts for lunch; Luhan having forced Kyungsoo to speed walk across from the other side of campus. Finally being able to catch a breath, Kyungsoo turns to his friend.

“Yah! Why did you speak to him like that?”

“Who? Jongin?”

Luhan scoffs and looks at Kyungsoo with a 'do I really have to explain' face.

“Well?”

“Just trust me on this okay? I know he is good looking and shit, but he isn't relationship material.”

“How do you know?”

Luhan bites his bottom lip and seems reluctant to tell Kyungsoo. He sighs in the end, reluctantly deciding on telling his friend.

“Sehun told me.”

Kyungsoo groans.

“See! This is why I didn't want to say anything. I know I have been driving you up the wall talking about Sehun this past couple of days.”

“You think?”

Luhan crosses his arms and looks serious.

“Look, I'm just trying to look out for you. You're my best friend. Listen, Sehun is Jongin's best friend so he knows a few things and even I have seen him and how he acts at parties. Just this morning I saw him stick his tongue down some innocent girl's throat. Jongin is a player. Really, if anything, he is just looking to get into your pants.”

“What?”

“Or ass, whatever.”

“Do you have to be so crude all the time?”

“You love me like this and you know it.”

Luhan gives Kyungsoo the most angelic and innocent smile he can muster. Kyungsoo just shakes his head a smile teasing its way onto his face.

“I never said I loved you.”

“You don't have to. It's written all over your face.”

“Shut up!”

Kyungsoo playfully punches Luhan on the shoulder and then moves to head to one of the food stands to grab his lunch. Luhan follows and once they have both ordered their lunch, they find an empty table and sit. It's not until they are both halfway done with their meal, that Luhan speaks up.

“Kyunggie”

Kyungsoo had just taken a huge bite out of his burger so his reply comes out as garbled nonsense.

“Try swallowing.”

Kyungsoo just flips him off. He takes a sip of his drink to help wash down the food down his throat.

“What?”

“Promise me something.”

Kyungsoo has a handful of french fries smothered in ketchup half way to his mouth when he stops and arches an eyebrow at Luhan. Luhan blinks in utter amazement as he watches his friend eat, no, devour his meal without shame. He shakes his head and mentally scolds himself for getting off track and continues. 

“Don't trust everything that Jongin says to you. Be careful.”

Kyungsoo goes ahead and chomps on the fries in his mouth and stays silent. He thinks about what Luhan is saying. He takes another sip of his drink and swallows. He looks up to see his friend, who is waiting anxiously for his friend's answer.

“You and Sehun only hooked up once. How is it that Sehun told you about his private life already?”

“We had sex once, but we've talked before. It's been almost half a year. I didn't just stare at him the whole time during class. We got along and I really started to enjoy his company. This wasn't and isn't just a one time deal for me, like the other times, Kyunggie.”

Kyungsoo leans back into his chair, arms folded across his chest. He observes his friend and sees no sign of him lying. Luhan really meant it this time. He really liked and trusted Sehun. Kyungsoo sighs.

“Okay.”

Luhan visibly perks up.

“Okay?” 

“Yeah, I'll be careful. Besides, it's not like I was planning on anything with him after what happened at the theater.”

That last part catches Luhan's attention and Kyungsoo immediately regrets the slip. Fuck. He looks at Luhan and he could've sworn he could see steam rising from the older's head.

“Spill, now.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, but tells his friend about the whole incident. He watched as Luhan's facial expressions ranged from looking constipated, to disgust, and then to furiousness.

“I didn't even know his name was Kim Jongin until today.”

Luhan was fuming by now.

“Relax, hyung. I'm not remotely interested. Especially not after what you said. You know me.”

This seems to comfort and calm Luhan down a bit. If Kyungsoo were to have Jongin as just a friend it wouldn't be a problem. Kyungsoo didn't judge and he wouldn't care in the least if Jongin was a man-slut. However, Jongin's interest in Kyungsoo went to far more than just a friendship and Luhan knew that. However, much to the blonde's relief, Kyungsoo was more cautious when it came to anything having to do with relationships. Luhan was aware that if Jongin wanted anything more than a friendship with Kyungsoo, the player would have to win Kyungsoo's trust. Which wasn't as easy a task as it seemed.

Kyungsoo watches as his friend succeeds in unclenching his fist. He was glad he had Luhan as a best friend. He may look and act like a total dumb ass sometimes, but he was the complete opposite. He was helpful, kind, reliable and could totally hold a deep conversation if the moment called for it. Kyungsoo knew Luhan was just looking out for him, like a hyung with his dongsaeng. 

“Well, good!”

Kyungsoo stifles a laugh at his friend's overprotectiveness.

“Don't laugh! This is serious. If that tan ballerina ever comes near you or touches you in any way, you come tell me. Got it? I'll kick his ass far back into last week!”

Kyungsoo let's go and completely bursts into hysterical laughter at his friend's outburst. It takes him a total of five minutes to stop laughing, somewhat, so he can respond. No one could make him laugh like Luhan. Absolutely no one.

“Alright. Alright, I promise, Hyung.”

He sits upright on his chair and tries to fan himself. All that laughing had Kyungsoo burning the calories of the burger and fries he had just inhaled.

“Okay. Well if you're done eating, you gluttonous freak. We should start heading to class.”

“You're just jealous that I can eat all I want and it won't go straight to my ass.”

“At least I have an ass.”

Luhan shakes his butt at Kyungsoo trying to prove his point. Kyungsoo lifts his foot and kicks his friend's behind.

“Hey! That hurt!”

Luhan holds and rubs his behind. Trying to act cute to get sympathy from his friend. He knows better though. Especially when it's Kyungsoo who has inflicted the physical pain. So, he settles for getting even and tripping Kyungsoo. Not enough to make him fall on his face, but still, giving him a mini heart attack by making him think his face was going to collide with the hard cement is enough. Luhan runs for his life towards their class.

Meanwhile, a few feet away Kim Jongin sits on one of the lunch tables with his friend Sehun, planning this weekend's night out. He watches the scene with Luhan and his friend unfold.

“Jongin are you even paying attention?”

“Yeah, sorry. Hey you're going out with that Luhan guy right?”

“Yes, why? Stay away from him perv. He's mine.”

“Relax. It's not him I'm after.”

Jongin turns his attention back to the two heading to their voice class. Sehun follows his gaze.

“You mean, Do Kyungsoo?”

“What?”

Sehun laughs in disbelief.

“The guy with Luhan. That's his best friend, Do Kyungsoo. That's who you are after?”

“So that's his name. He is pretty cute don't you think?”

“Hyung, don't”

“Don't what? I'm just looking.”

“You have that look in your eyes. Just promise you won't hurt him.”

“What? The blonde one isn't enough?”

Sehun rolls his eyes.

“Kyungsoo is Luhan's best friend. Get it? I don't want my relationship to suffer because of you.”

“Fine, fine. Don't worry.”

Sehun only shakes his head. When his friend had his eyes set on someone, there was no stopping him until he got what he wanted. He did know Kyungsoo a bit though. He had history class with him, but he always sat in the back corner. Sehun knew he was on of those serious, quiet types, even without Luhan having to tell him. Now it seemed his player of friend had some interest in the   
smaller. This amuses him and he hopes that maybe, just maybe, this next target wouldn't be as easy as Jongin thought.


	5. Relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On an innocent night out with his best friend, Luhan, to go see a much anticipated dance performance, Kyungsoo doesn't find anything out of the ordinary. He wasn't expecting anything; it was just another recent outing due to Luhan's new infatuation with a different guy. Just like it's been for the last two months. Everything is fine, until they arrive at the theater and Kyungsoo becomes completely absorbed by one of the performers on stage. Guess Luhan is not the only one with a thing for dancers.

Kyungsoo could feel the pulse near his temple start throbbing uncomfortably. In the same way that Luhan could succeed in making Kyungsoo laugh until his sides hurt; he could also annoy him until it hurt. Literally. When Luhan got riled up, his voice tended to get a pitch higher. Him yelling and screaming didn't help the situation. 

“Professor, it's not fair!”

“Luhan, please lower your voice. Don't make me tell you again.”

“But, c'mon! Why can't I be in the group with Kyungsoo?!”

Kyungsoo really wishes Luhan would just let this go. It's not as if the world was going to end if they weren't in the same group. 

“Princess, why don't you do all of us a favor and shut up!”

Oh great. Not Jongdae too.

“Why don't you come over here and try to make me, t-rex face!”

“Wanna go fairy princess?”

“I'll drop you, you little troll!”

Kyungsoo's headache only worsened. He could already hear the blood pounding in his ears. Once Luhan got into it with Jongdae it was like the beginning of WWIII. He didn't really know why, but Jongdae was the only one that Luhan did not get along with. They could not be be in the same room let alone breathe the same air. It was getting late and Kyungsoo really wanted to go back to the dorms and finish the mountain of homework he had yet to start. He reaches out and pulls Luhan back by the collar of his jacket. The blonde had already began inching forward towards Jongdae, wanting to start something. Kyungsoo is glad that Baekhyun, Jongdae's boyfriend, gets involved and pulls Jongdae back as well.

“C'mon Luhan. Let's go back. What's done is done.”

“No it's not! This isn't fair!”

Kyungsoo, having had enough, pulls Luhan and shoves him out the door, shutting the door in the process. 

“Stay outside and calm the fuck down!”

He turns to face Jongdae and Baekhyun while holding the doorknob to the door, preventing his friend from entering. At least class was over so he didn't have to worry about other students coming in or out of the room. The other two stare with mouths agape, Jongdae having been stunned into submission. They had never heard Kyungsoo utter a word, besides for when he had to sing for class, and damn could that boy sing. They did not know the younger could raise his voice and curse like that.

“So I'll see you Friday for practice, then?”

The two just nod still in shock. Kyungsoo scribbles down something on a piece of paper whilst ignoring the screaming and pounding coming from the other side of the door. He hands Baekhyun the piece of paper.

“Cool, call me for the time and place. I'll be there.”

Since Kyungsoo let go of the door, Luhan succeeds on opening it only to be pushed back ouside by Kyungsoo's hand on his face. 

~20 minutes later~

It took a couple of death glares from Kyungsoo but Luhan finally calmed down and stopped fussing about how life was being unfair. Luhan was mad about the fact that Kyungsoo was placed in a trio group with Jongdae and Baekhyun to sing at the Christmas event that they were having on the 24th, without him. Well, actually, he wasn't so much mad about Kyungsoo being placed without him as he was about the fact that between Jongdae and Luhan, the professor chose Jongdae to be placed in the group. Luhan would have been happy if he had lost his place to anyone else. As long as it wasn't to Kim Jongdae. Kyungsoo suspected that those two always butted heads because they happened to be so alike, but he was not about to tell Luhan that. He wasn't ready to die just yet. Indeed, Luhan had calmed down and was not yelling anymore, but Kyungsoo could tell that his friend was sulking. Luhan had on that signature pout he always wore when he didn't get his way. 

They were about to enter the building to their dorm when Sehun appears out of nowhere and pulls his boyfriend into his arms and gives him a kiss on the forehead.

“Hey, Lulu. I missed you.”

Luhan buries his face into Sehun's chest and screams. Sehun turns to look at Kyungsoo and motions towards Luhan.

“He's just mad about not being in the group with me for this Christmas thing.”

“Ahh I see. Nice to meet you by the way. I'm Oh Sehun.”

“Do Kyungsoo, it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you.”

Luhan whines into his boyfriend's chest making Sehun laughs.

“Good to know Luhan thinks about me when I'm not with him.”

Sehun hugs Luhan tighter. The blonde one wraps his arms around Sehun's waist and sighs.

“Damn. Guess I have to kiss you twice to make you feel better.”

Luhan moves his head to look up at Sehun and cocks an eyebrow. Sehun opens his mouth to explain, but ends up not having to explain anything at all when Kyungsoo is pulled away and someone wraps their arm around him.

“Hello, cutie.”

Luhan groans, Sehun apologizes and Kyungsoo moves Jongin's arm away from his shoulders. 

“What is he doing here?”

Luhan pulls away from Sehun and crosses his arms. Sehun stands their like a child being scolded for having done something naughty.

“Sorry, babe. He kind of just followed me here.”

“Yeah, Luhan. Don't get mad at Sehun. He didn't want to bring me here in the first place.”

Luhan turns to face Jongin.

“I'm not mad at him. I would never get mad at my boyfriend. I just don't want to deal with another idiot this evening.”

Kyungsoo, who had already scooted near Luhan, rolls his eyes. He was definitely not up for another round of Luhan drama tonight. However he did wonder why in the world Jongin was there in the first place.

“Don't worry I'm not here to see you.”

Jongin turns to face Kyungsoo.

“I'm here to see him.”

Luhan makes gagging noises. Jongin ignores the blonde and continues with talking to Kyungsoo.

“I wanted to ask if you, if you had any plans for tonight.”

Kyungsoo stares blankly back at Jongin. It was late and he had barely made it out alive from one of Luhan's dramatic episodes so, it was no surprise Kyungsoo's brain wasn't responding the way it was supposed to. 

“Are you asking me out?”

“Yes.”

“Tonight?”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“What?”

“No.”

Luhan and Sehun try to suppress their urge to laugh, but the shorter fails miserably. Kyungsoo turns around and hugs Luhan goodbye and starts to make his way into the dorm building; leaving behind a very surprised and disappointed Jongin. 

“I'll see you in the dorm. Goodnight everyone.”

“Kay, Kyunggie! I'll see you in there!”

Kyungsoo starts climbing up the stairs to the third floor of the building to his dorm. His thoughts go back to the three he left outside. He couldn't understand why Jongin was being so persistent with him. It's not like they actually kissed back at the theater. So, why was he trying to get a date with him. It's not like they knew each other before the theater incident either. So why was Jongin so determined? Kyungsoo knew Jongin could get anyone from the school. Heck, he could get anyone he wanted from anywhere. From the stories he's heard from Luhan, Jongin was the definition of a player. Jongin had been with a lot of girls and a lot of guys. He apparently didn't have any special preference when it came to the people he slept with because according to Luhan, and Sehun, that's all he did. He only went out with people until he was satisfied. The more Kyungsoo thought about it, the more he didn't want to fall prey to Kim Jongin's charms.

~meanwhile outside~

Jongin is left completely in shock, not wanting to believe that he was actually turned down.  
“Better luck next time-”

Sehun wraps an arm around Luhan's waist and uses the other to cover his mouth

“I guess I'll see you back home, Jongin. Just leave Kyungsoo alone for now.”

Jongin turns away from watching the place where Kyungsoo entered the building, still in a daze. He nods and starts walking away. Sehun lets go of Luhan's waist and waves goodbye at Jongin, giving Luhan the chance to elbow the taller releasing Sehun's hold over his mouth.

“Yah! Why did you do that?”

Sehun rubs at his side and looks at Luhan.

“Really? You're asking why? Look at me in the eye and tell me that you weren't going to rub salt into my friend's wound.”

Luhan looks sheepishly at Sehun and then looks away in defeat.

“That's what I thought.”

Luhan sticks his tongue out at Sehun.

“Aww you look cute when you're mad.”

Sehun reaches over and brings Luhan into his arms and starts planting small kisses all over the blonde's face. 

“Don't think that I'm going to forgive you so easily.”

Luhan can feel Sehun smirk as the younger nears his mouth and gently runs his tongue on his bottom lip. Luhan doesn't open his mouth. Sehun grope Luhan's butt pulling him closer, making Luhan gasp. Both are breathless by the time they separate and Luhan is left flushed and lightheaded.

“Forgive me now?”

Luhan playfully hits Sehun on his chest making Sehun grin. The taller pulls Luhan closer and rests his chin on top of his head.

“Can I ask you for a favor?”

Luhan hums in response.

“Could you try to get along with Jongin?”

“You just gave me one of the best make out sessions and you bring him into this?”

Sehun pulls away leaving Luhan with an empty feeling in his chest.

“Please?”

Luhan looks at Sehun. He seems really serious right now making Luhan confused as to how to respond. He figures since Jongin just happens to be Sehun's best friend, he should try to make an effort. I mean how would he feel if Sehun and Kyungsoo didn't get along and always bickered every time they saw each other?

“Fine, but only because it's you.”

Sehun pulls Luhan in for another kiss and, somehow, in between all the passionate kisses he manages to say a muffled 'thank you'.


	6. Coffee Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On an innocent night out with his best friend, Luhan, to go see a much anticipated dance performance, Kyungsoo doesn't find anything out of the ordinary. He wasn't expecting anything; it was just another recent outing due to Luhan's new infatuation with a different guy. Just like it's been for the last two months. Everything is fine, until they arrive at the theater and Kyungsoo becomes completely absorbed by one of the performers on stage. Guess Luhan is not the only one with a thing for dancers.

Kyungsoo was tired. Dead tired. He really should not have left all the homework he had to turn in today, for last minute. He's sure he didn't even get 4 hours of sleep last night and to put the icing on the cake, he was now heading to his most favorite class. His history class. Kyungsoo drags his feet as he enters the classroom and slumps down into a seat in the row in the far back and drops his head down onto the desk with a loud thump. There were already quiet a few students already in the class and Kyungsoo could hear as someone else walks in and sits in the seat in front of him. 

“Pssst.”

Kyungsoo groans internally. He didn't want to bother speaking to anyone; what he really wanted was to at least get a few minutes of sleep before class started. So, he ignores the person trying to get his attention. 

“I know you're awake. Don't ignore me.”

Kyungsoo moves his head to take a peek at the person who was trying to have a conversation with him. Sehun. He knew that voice sounded familiar. Kyungsoo pushes himself up from the desk and leans back into his chair fighting to stay awake.

“No offense, but you look like shit.”

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at the younger. He picks up his backpack and starts taking out his books to take notes. 

“Since when are you in this class?”

“Since the beginning of the year.”

Sehun states matter of factly, rearranging his seat to face Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tries to think and remember if he had ever seen Sehun during class before, but his brain doesn't seem to want to function right this moment. 

“Hey, did you do the homework for today?”

Kyungsoo looks up from his notes and blinks. Sehun gives him a shy smile. Kyungsoo looks through his papers and digs out the homework and hands it to Sehun.

“Turn it in for me after you're done.”

Sehun graciously accepts the offering and nods repeatedly as he turns to copy the homework. He starts talking, loud enough for Kyungsoo to hear.

“Thanks Kyungsoo. I was a bit busy last night and didn't have enough time to finish it.”

Kyungsoo looks up and stares at the back of Sehun's head. He smirks.

“I know. I live in the room next door. I could hear everything.”

Sehun stops writing. Even though Sehun is turned around, Kyungsoo knows that the younger is probably beet red by now. Just a little payback for asking to copy his homework. 

Kyungsoo doesn't know what happened for the rest of the class because the moment the professor opened his mouth, he knocked out. The next thing he knows he is waking up and opening his eyes to see Sehun on eye level staring back at him. Kyungsoo blinks several times to adjust his vision. 

“What's up, sleepy head?”

Kyungsoo feels heavy all over and his bones crack as he stretches and straightens out his back. He was so out of it, he didn't know where he was or when he was. It takes Kyungsoo a couple of moments to realize he was still in the classroom and that class had already ended. His eyes widen in alertness when he realizes he didn't take any of the notes for that day. Sehun notices.

“Don't worry. I took notes for you too.”

Sehun hands Kyungsoo a handful of notes. Kyungsoo is really left in awe as he receives the notes. He couldn't believe that Sehun had taken the time to take extra notes for him; he barely knew the younger.

“Hyung.”

Kyungsoo looks up at Sehun, surprised at the younger's use of the word.

“Let's go get some coffee. My treat.”

Any distrust for Sehun, from Kyungsoo, immediately vanished the moment Sehun offered to buy Kyungsoo coffee. Anyone willing to buy him coffee or food was alright in his book. The older couldn't function without his daily dose of caffeine and immediately picked up his backpack and followed Sehun out the door towards the cafe.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kyungsoo finds it strange how the younger is with him having lunch at the cafe instead of with Luhan. Luhan and Sehun had been going out a lot more recently. They had been together almost 24/7 these past two weeks, which of course, meant that Kyungsoo was left alone without his best friend. Sure Luhan and Kyungsoo would hang out for lunch sometimes, but then Sehun would show up and then it wouldn't be Luhan and Kyungsoo anymore. It would be Luhan and Sehun plus Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo didn't really have anything against Sehun. It wasn't like that at all. It was just that he missed his eccentric friend. Kyungsoo started to feel weird not having his drama queen of a friend around anymore.

The first week was no big deal, but then the second week he started missing his best friend. He came to realize just how much he started to rely on the blonde. Luhan was his roommate and he just always assumed he would be there all the time. He only ever hung out with him and didn't bother to make any other friends. Sure, he talked to a few of his classmate like Kim Jongdae and Byun Baekhyun and got along, but not to the point where they would socialize outside of class. 

Kyungsoo could taste the bitterness of the espresso as it hit his tongue. He could feel the warmth of the hot liquid as it travelled down his throat. Sehun stares wide eyed at Kyungsoo as he downs the cup.

“You sure seem awake now.”

Kyungsoo puts down the cup and uses a napkin to wipe his mouth. Kyungsoo nods at Sehun's observation.

“I'll probably be able to make through the rest of the day now.”

Sehun nods and quietly continues on sipping on his bubble tea. It seems he opted for anything other than coffee. Kyungsoo could tell that Sehun was a bit nervous by the way his knee shook up and down and of how his eyes seem to dart back and forth from one side of the room to another. 

“So, what's up?”

Sehun stills and his attention switches back to Kyungsoo.

“I thought you had a date with Luhan today. Why aren't you waiting for him outside his class?”

Sehun looks like a deer caught in headlights when Kyungsoo questions him. 

“Uhm...well...-”

“Just say it.”

“Jongin wanted me to keep you company.”

Kyungsoo almost chokes on his own spit. Jongin? He tries his best to keep a straight face. It did seem strange that Jongin hadn't shown up today considering that the he was the only other person who had been with Kyungsoo these past couple of weeks after class. He honestly thought that the dancer would've given up on him after the way he rejected him the other day. He didn't. Kyungsoo found him waiting outside his classroom every time he had his history class and since Luhan seemed to always have plans with Sehun, both Jongin and Kyungsoo somehow always ended up together. Jongin would wait for Kyungsoo to come out and walk him to his dorm. Kyungsoo got first hand experienced at the daily life of a player when he noticed the masses of admirers that would try to approach Jongin while he was with him. People coming by to say proclaim their undying love or to just simply say 'hey'. Jongin seemed beloved by all. He didn't think anything of it since he was spending his time with the local playboy. However, as the days went by, less and less people tried to approach Jongin until finally it seemed everyone got the hint the school playboy wasn't looking for a good time at the moment. It was strange, but the older still didn't give it much thought. It wasn't like Kyungsoo called for Jongin to come to him or anything; Jongin could go to parties every day of the week with different people for all he cared. Although, he didn't exactly mind the company, but he could do without the excessive and constant flirting.

“He wanted you to keep me company?”

“Yeah. He said to bring you here to the cafe, buy you some coffee, 'cause you love it so much, and that he would meet you here.”

Kyungsoo is really at a loss for words. Did Jongin really say that? He couldn't comprehend what Sehun was saying. He really couldn't believe that Jongin would ask his friend to do something like this. Kyungsoo also couldn't believe that Jongin even knew he had a mild addiction with caffeine.

“And you agreed? Just like that?”

“Well, he kind of said that it was partially my fault you were alone these past few days, so...”

“So, he guilted you into saying yes.”

Kyungsoo meant it more as a statement rather than a question. He wasn't expecting Sehun to answer back.

“Yes.”

Kyungsoo nods, calls for the waiter and orders another cup of coffee.

“Don't worry, I'm paying for my own. You can go. You don't have to stay.”

“Wait. Are you sure?”

“Yes. I'm sure. Just go.”

“But-”

“It's fine, really. Go with Luhan.”

Sehun doesn't need to be told again. He pays for Kyungsoo's second cup, much to Kyungsoo's protests, without hesitation and leaves the cafe to go with his boyfriend. Kyungsoo stays and sips at his coffee and waits. Sehun had said that Jongin was going to meet Kyungsoo there anyway. He takes out the history notes Sehun took for him and starts reading. I really should stop sleeping during class. Kyungsoo's attention is completely focused in reading the notes that he doesn't see Jongin come in and take a seat across from him.


	7. Think About It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On an innocent night out with his best friend, Luhan, to go see a much anticipated dance performance, Kyungsoo doesn't find anything out of the ordinary. He wasn't expecting anything; it was just another recent outing due to Luhan's new infatuation with a different guy. Just like it's been for the last two months. Everything is fine, until they arrive at the theater and Kyungsoo becomes completely absorbed by one of the performers on stage. Guess Luhan is not the only one with a thing for dancers.

“Enjoy the coffee?”

Kyungsoo looks up and his eyes land on Jongin. He nods in response. Something small in Kyungsoo lights up. It doesn't matter how much caffeine he takes in throughout the course of his entire life, he will never feel this energetic and this happy as the way he does now when he looks at Jongin. He's aware that the only interaction the two have had was when Jongin would walk Kyungsoo to his dorm. They only ever talked about random things like how their day was or if they had any plans for the night. The latter always leading Jongin to ask Kyungsoo out and the older to always turning him down, but Jongin never missed his chance to ask.

“You remembered my love for coffee.”

“Yup. Although, I wish you would realize your love for something or someone else.”

Here we go. 

Jongin rests his elbows on the table and props his chin on the palms of his hands and stares lovingly at Kyungsoo.

“Don't you ever get tired of getting turned down?”

“Do you ever get tired of turning me down?” 

“No.”

“Then?”

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at Jongin. He hated the way Jongin tended to answer his questions with other questions. This was the way the majority of their conversations flowed; it was an endless cycle. In a way, Kyungsoo grew to enjoy Jongin's teasing, but he would rather die then to admit that to any one. 

“Where is Sehun?”

“I sent him away.”

“Why? He was supposed to keep you company.”

Jongin pouts at the older. Kyungsoo hated when he did that. He thought it impossible for someone to look extremely sexy one moment and then impossibly cute the next. It made any advances Jongin made on Kyungsoo nearly impossible to resist. Nearly. Kyungsoo still had some self control.

“Yeah, why did you send him here for that?”

“Cause I didn't want you to be lonely.”

“Then you should keep me company instead.”

Kyungsoo didn't mean to say anything out loud, so his response was barely above a whisper. Nonetheless, Jongin hears it. He looks up at Kyungsoo, eyes wide in surprise and a smug smile forms on his face. Kyungsoo realizes his mistake and quickly tries to defuse the situation.

“I just meant, you know, that we...Sehun and I...don't really have anything in common.”

“He's dating your best friend.”

“So? Were we suppose to talk about Luhan the whole time?”

Kyungsoo looks away and tries to focus on the history notes he was analyzing earlier. History never seemed so interesting. Jongin smirks and leans in; closing the gap between him and Kyungsoo. He notices the way Kyungsoo's hair falls over his forehead and reaches over to give it a light touch. Kyungsoo stiffens. Jongin continues on speaking in a teasing sing-song voice.

“You missed me.”

Kyungsoo softly smacks Jongin's hand far away from his face and gets defensive.

“No, I didn't”

Jongin leans back into his chair and shoves his hands into his pockets. He cocks an eyebrow at Kyungsoo.

“Don't give me that face.”

Jongin shrugs and turns away pretending to watch the barista go about his day and make coffee for the waiting customers. Kyungsoo opens his mouth to say something but gets cut off by the ringing of his cellphone. He forgets about Jongin for a second and decides to have a conversation with someone who isn't always trying to make a pass at him.

“Hello?”

“Hey! Kyungsoo, it's Baekhyun. Remember me? You gave me your number a few weeks ago in class for the class group thing.”

Kyungsoo remembers. He had been practicing his part of the song non-stop alone in his dorm. He figured if he got his part down that it wouldn't be so hard to mix it up with Jongdae and Baekhyun when they practice together. There was only like a week left until Christmas eve and it was about time they met up.

“Oh, yeah. Hey, Baekhyun. So you found a place?”

Jongin stiffens when hears the name of some other guy he doesn't know; especially if that guy has Kyungsoo's number when he hasn't even gotten it yet. He stops watching the barista and turns to watch Kyungsoo talk on the phone. 

“Yea, it's an apartment complex nearby. We'll be practicing on Friday. There's a studio on the roof where one of the tenants is willing to let us practice.”

“Really?”

Jongin tries to inch in closer to try to listen in on the conversation. Kyungsoo notices and leans back into his chair.

“Yup. Apparently the tenant is one of the dancers that's going to do the Christmas show with us.”

Kyungsoo vaguely remembers the professor mentioning that there would be a dance number along with the song the trio was going to sing.

“The professor approved the place already. He said he wanted some place discreet to practice to keep the show a surprise. You know how he is.”

“Okay, yes. I'll be there. Just text me the address and I'll meet you there.”

“Cool. Oh by the way, Jongdae says-”

Kyungsoo doesn't have to hear the rest of what Baekhyun says because he can clearly hear as Jongdae screams at the top of his lungs to “TELL KYUNGSOO I SAY HI!”. Kyungsoo laughs.

“Okay tell him I got the message and I'll see you on Friday.”

“Kay!! See you then.”

Kyungsoo hangs up and puts his phone back in his pocket. He opens back up his history notes and starts reading. He can feel eyes on him, making it hard for him to focus on Sehun's writing. He slams the notebook shut and looks up at Jongin, who has a very pronounced frown on his face. 

“What?”

“Who was that?”

“Who was what?”

“On the phone. Who are you meeting on Friday?”

The older groans. 

“I'm just saying, Hyung. Every time I ask you out, you always turn me down, but that guy calls you once and now you have a date on Friday?”

Kyungsoo stares blankly at Jongin. 

“Are you jealous?”

Jongin doesn't hesitate.

“And if I am?”

“I would tell you, that you are being stupid.”

“How am I being stupid?”

“You're getting jealous, when we're not even together.”

“So what if we aren't together? I like you!”

Jongin says that last part loud enough for everyone in the cafe to hear, making Kyungsoo extremely uncomfortable. The smaller isn't one to encourage scandalous scenes in public, much less be the center of them. He had enough of that with Luhan; he didn't need that from Jongin too. Kyungsoo could feel the stares of everyone else in the building and the silence didn't make it any better. He hurriedly packs his things and rushes out of the cafe. Jongin follows after him. 

Kyungsoo walks as quickly and as far away from the cafe as possible with Jongin easily keeping up with him. Damn. Why does he have to be so tall?

“Hyung! Wait up!”

Jongin quickens his pace and pulls Kyungsoo by his arm, turning him around. Kyungsoo could feel the familiar warmth from Jongin's hand as the taller held onto his wrist. Unlike many of the other times where Kyungsoo would've shaken Jongin off, this time he doesn't. He lets the warm touch of the other's hand stay a little longer. Kyungsoo keeps his head down, not wanting to look at Jongin in the eyes.

“Hyung, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell back there.”

Kyungsoo still refuses to look at the younger and tries to pull away from Jongin. Jongin only holds his arm tighter and pulls him closer. 

“Look at me. Please.”

Kyungsoo was being stupid and he knew it. He just wasn't very used to people liking him, much less confessing to him in the middle of a public place, loud enough for everyone to hear. Kyungsoo reluctantly puts his head up, carefully avoiding eye contact with Jongin.

Jongin looks at Kyungsoo, absorbing all the small details of the older's face. He notices the heart shaped lips and the smooth milky white skin. Jongin can't believe that someone as beautiful as Kyungsoo exists; it really leaves him breathless. He doesn't know exactly when it happened, all he knows is that he has really fallen hard for the older. It had started out just as another game to him, but as the days went by and those days turned into weeks spent with Kyungsoo, one day, that was all Jongin could see. He doesn't want to look for the next 'fling', all he wants is Kyungsoo and for Kyungsoo to accept him.

Kyungsoo notices the way Jongin looks at him closely and sees how the younger lets out a frustrated sigh before he opens his mouth to speak.

“Why can't you say yes?”

Kyungsoo swallows.

“I don't like you.”

Jongin scoffs.

“That is not what you said back in the theater.”

Kyungsoo blushes at the reminder of that night. Jongin reaches up to stroke Kyungsoo's now flushed cheek. Kyungsoo doesn't make a move to lean away from the touch.

“See?”

“Fine. I'll admit. I do...find...you...attractive.”

Jongin stops caressing Kyungsoo's face because he can sense that the older has more to say and puts his hand down, making the older almost whimper at the loss of contact.

“But?”

“But...”

Kyungsoo looks down and takes a deep breath before continuing.

“You just...I know what kind of reputation you have...”

Jongin makes a move to interrupt, but Kyungsoo motions for him to listen first.

“and I don't know if I'll be able to trust you fully, knowing that. I can't be with someone I don't and won't be able to trust.”

It's painful for Kyungsoo to part from Jongin's hold but he does so anyway. He starts waking away, but Jongin reaches him and cuts him off by standing in front of him, blocking his path. 

“But I like you.”

Jongin moves and puts both his hands on Kyungsoo's shoulders making sure the shorter stays. 

“I really do like you. A lot. I think about you when I'm not with you. I wonder what it is that you do when I'm not with you. It's really insane how I can't seem to get you out of my head.”

Kyungsoo doesn't know what to say. He never expected to hear those words from anyone during his lifetime, especially not from Kim Jongin. It's hard for Kyungsoo to wrap his head around the fact that Jongin is actually, standing in front of him. pouring heart out to him. The school's player is actually confessing to him. Kyungsoo really wants to believe Jongin's words, but the innate instinct of distrust for people, inside of him, makes it impossibly difficult for him to do so.

“I-”

“Don't. Please don't say anything. Just tell me you will at least think about it.”

Jongin sees Kyungsoo bite his lower lip in nervousness and in hesitation.

“Please. Think about everything I have said, about all the time we've spent together, because I refuse to think that these feelings aren't mutual. If by then...if you still don't think it's a good idea...then...I'll back off, but please...think about it first.”

Jongin looks at Kyungsoo with pleading eyes. Kyungsoo can see the sense of urgency in the younger's eyes and something inside the him stirs. What Jongin says makes complete sense, which leaves the older with only one choice. Kyungsoo nods. Jongin finally and very reluctantly lets go of the shorter and Kyungsoo begins walking away from Jongin towards his dorm.


	8. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On an innocent night out with his best friend, Luhan, to go see a much anticipated dance performance, Kyungsoo doesn't find anything out of the ordinary. He wasn't expecting anything; it was just another recent outing due to Luhan's new infatuation with a different guy. Just like it's been for the last two months. Everything is fine, until they arrive at the theater and Kyungsoo becomes completely absorbed by one of the performers on stage. Guess Luhan is not the only one with a thing for dancers.

Snow starts falling onto the streets of the city, covering the grey sidewalk with a pristine white blanket. The rays of the sun hitting the snow just right making it sparkle as if embedded with tiny crystals. Luhan and Sehun walk down the street hand in hand, both enjoying the warmth radiating from each other's hands. The two have been spending a lot of time together lately, but neither thought that one day provided enough time to be together. They couldn't get enough of each other. 

They finally reach a small diner that Sehun frequented many times and swore their apple pie topped with vanilla ice cream and whipped cream was to die for. He wanted to bring Luhan over to try it out since the smaller just happened to be a sucker for sweets. They enter the diner and choose a booth in the far back away from all the other customers present in the establishment. 

“Can I get you two anything to drink?”

“Yes, can we get two hot chocolates please.”

“Coming right up.”

The waitress leaves and Sehun and Luhan are alone once again. Luhan turns to Sehun and raises an eyebrow.

“Hot chocolate with ice cream?”

“Of course! Hot and cold are the perfect combination.”

Sehun reaches over and intertwines his fingers with Luhan's.

“Just like you and me.”

Luhan covers his face with his free hand in embarrassment.

“Why are you always so cheesy”

“Because I love you.”

Sehun might be unnecessarily corny, but Luhan blushes at the younger's statement nonetheless. Their moment is cut short when the waitress arrives and hands them their drinks. Sehun goes on ahead and orders them the apple pies.

“Just wait until you try them. They are the best in this whole city.”

Luhan watches as Sehun gets all giddy about getting Luhan to try one of his favorite desserts. He doesn't know if it's the fact that Sehun is so young or the chocolate kicking in that makes Sehun act this way. Whatever it is, Luhan doesn't care. He loves watching his Sehunnie like this. Luhan would've kept admiring his boyfriend while the other spoke if it wasn't for his phone having the most inopportune timing in the history of wrong timing. It only rings once meaning only a text message was sent so he decides to ignore it. 

“Aren't you going to check that?”

“It's just a text. I can check it later.”

“What if it's important?”

Luhan groans.

“Just check it.”

The blonde reluctantly takes the phone out of his jacket pocket. Already mentally damning whoever decided to interrupt his time with Sehun. He immediately has a guilty expression on his face as he reads who the message is from. He doesn't even need to open it to know what it's contents are. Sehun notices the pained expression on his boyfriend's face.

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing it's just...”

“Just what?”

“It's Kyungsoo.”

“Oh cool. Tell him I say hey.”

Sehun smiles that angelic smile that Luhan loves. Which only makes the older feel even more guilty about the whole situation.

“Yeah.”

Sehun still notices a deflated look on Luhan's face. There's something the blonde isn't telling him.

“What happened?”

“I sort of promised Kyungsoo that we would have dinner together today....and I sort of forgot.”

“Oh. Is that all?”

“He's going to kill me, isn't he?”

“I doubt it. He will probably just be a little upset. Just tell him you forgot.”

“Are you insane?! Have you ever pissed Kyungsoo off?! It's like facing the wrath of satan himself!”

Most of the people in the diner have their heads turned by now in the direction of the young couple occupying the booth in the far back. Sehun turns around to mutter small apologies to all the customers who arrived there to have a peaceful meal. He turns back to Luhan and gives him a 'what the hell?' expression.

“I don't mean to be rude, but could you calm the fuck down? There are other people trying to dine in peace, here. As for Kyungsoo, don't you think you're exaggerating just a bit?”

Luhan stays silent for bit. Which is odd considering this is, well, this is Luhan we're dealing with. Sehun is a bit concerned with the quietness of the older and has an immediate suspicion as to why he's being his over dramatic self.

“This isn't the first time you've stood him up, is it?”

Luhan has a look of pure guilt showcased all over his face. Sehun leans his head on the palm of his left hand and stares at Luhan. He sighs.

“Well...it's not like you can do anything now. We're like an hour away from school and we took the bus! You'll just have to apologize.”

“But I feel so bad!”

“Well, you should've thought about that before you came here with me.”

“But you asked me to come here with you!”

“Yeah, asked. Not bound you up tightly with rope and dragged you here. You could've told me you had plans with your friend.”

Luhan pouts.

“Lulu you'll be fine. Besides, it's not like Kyungsoo will be alone. He'll find someone else to hang out with.”

“That's just it! He won't! Since I met him he has never been the social type, I don't think he has any other friends besides me.”

Sehun had long since given up on trying to get Luhan to be quiet in public places. He never could accomplish such a feat. He quickly learned it was better to ride the drama out. How did Kyungsoo manage by himself this whole time?

“Trust me, he won't be alone. He hasn't been for a while.”

It seems that Kyungsoo and Sehun do have some things in common. Like the fact that food seems to be there ultimate weakness and also there is the small matter of speaking their thoughts out loud for everyone to hear. Like that last part Sehun said about Kyungsoo not being alone. The younger didn't mean to say that, but he did and Luhan most definitely heard it. 

“What do you mean by that?”

Sehun gulps. His palms start to get clammy and his knee starts to shake up and down uncontrollably. He never considered himself a good liar and Luhan knew he wasn't either. If any of the past half year Luhan spent stalking or 'researching' Sehun was any indication, Luhan knew the younger's little quirks and could easily tell when the younger was lying.

“Oh Sehun, you will tell me what you know right now!”

“Well...uhm...see I don't know how to tell you without you getting mad.”

Luhan takes a deep breathe and his entire composure changes. He now looks very calm and understanding. Most of all very sane, something which frightens Sehun, just a bit. The younger inhales deeply and tells Luhan the truth.

“JonginandKyungsoohavebeenhangingout.”

Luhan stares at his boyfriend with a blank look on his face.

“I'm sorry but would you mind laying off the hot chocolate for a moment and speak at a normal human pace?”

Sehun licks his lips and prepares for what might be his last breath.

“Kyungsoo and Jongin have been hanging out.”

Luhan stays stoic and only blinks as if trying to decipher the puzzle of a statement Sehun has just said. Finally, the blonde seems to react and folds his arms as he leans onto the table.

“For how long?”

“Uhh...for like the past couple of weeks.”

“And you didn't tell me?”

“I didn't think it was important!”

“Not important?! That player is trying to put the moves on my best friend!”

“Hey! That 'player' just so happens to be my best friend and you promised that you would give Jongin a chance.”

That seems to quiet Luhan down, making him lean back into his seat. Sehun doesn't get why Luhan is getting riled up over this. He doesn't get why his boyfriend is so overprotective over Kyungsoo. Why the need to hover over him as if he is still a child? Sehun doesn't get the chance to ask about it because Luhan starts to get up from his seat.

“Where are you going?”

“Going to see Kyungsoo.”

Sehun starts to get up as well.

“Wait for me, I'll go with you.”

“No. It's okay. I think it's better if I go alone.”

Sehun feels a pain in his chest at Luhan rejecting his offer of accompanying him.

“But-”

“I know you don't understand why I'm like this with Kyungsoo, but I promise I'll explain everything to you soon. Just trust me.”

Sehun makes a move to go after Luhan but is cut off by the waitress coming by with the two orders of apple pie topped with vanilla ice cream and whipped cream. 

~back at the dorm~

Having come back from a mentally exhausting exchange with Jongin, Kyungsoo really doesn't have the energy to deal with the stack of homework due by next monday. Normally he likes to get a head start on his assignments, but right now his mind is preoccupied somewhere else. I'll just do it over the weekend. He has to get this thing with Jongin sorted out soon. He tried texting Luhan to meet up for dinner but he never responded. He figures he'll just wait for Luhan to get home, since he most likely forgot about their dinner plans, and he'll tell the blonde everything then. Kyungsoo knows Luhan will throw a fit when he tells him that he has been hanging out with Jongin, but he doesn't really care. He really needs the advice of his best friend right now. Frankly, at this point any advice is greatly appreciated. Kyungsoo walks into the kitchen of his dorm and instead of making a cup of coffee, he opts for tea. Maybe, the tea will do better in calming his nerves. He looks out the window in the living room as he sits down on the sofa, waiting for the water on the stove to start boiling. He can see the sun already setting on the day. Kyungsoo starts nodding off, but stays awake when he hears the sound of the doorknob being turned at the door. He turns his head towards the door and sees Luhan walk in.

“You're here.”


	9. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On an innocent night out with his best friend, Luhan, to go see a much anticipated dance performance, Kyungsoo doesn't find anything out of the ordinary. He wasn't expecting anything; it was just another recent outing due to Luhan's new infatuation with a different guy. Just like it's been for the last two months. Everything is fine, until they arrive at the theater and Kyungsoo becomes completely absorbed by one of the performers on stage. Guess Luhan is not the only one with a thing for dancers.

“You're here.”

Kyungsoo rises from the couch and starts walking towards Luhan. He notices he's alone, meaning that Sehun didn't walk him home. Odd. He had a suspicion that Luhan had indeed forgotten about their dinner plans and was with Sehun instead. 

“What happened to the dinner?”

“I forgot. I went with Sehun.”

Okay? Kyungsoo nods in understanding and wonders why Luhan doesn't seem high on love like the other times he has come back from a date with Sehun. Right now, the blonde looks neither happy nor sad. Just blank. 

“That's cool. How was that?”

“How was what?”

Luhan seems a bit distracted and irritated, setting off warning bells in Kyungsoo's head. He wasn't used to seeing his friend act like this. He was used to the flamboyant and eccentricity that came along with Luhan's presence, but not this. 

“The dinner. Was it fun?”

There's a glimpse of a mixture of emotions on Luhan's face as Kyungsoo inquires about the dinner.

“Sort of. You're not mad that I stood you up?”

“Not really, I mean it's not like it's the first time it's happened anyway.”

Kyungsoo didn't mean for his comment to sound so accusatory. It was just that it was in fact not the only time he had been stood up by his friend so Kyungsoo was kind of used to it by now and he didn't feel so bad about it because it wasn't like he was alone when Luhan wasn't with him. Luhan on the other hand, didn't quite take it like that.

“And just what is that supposed to mean?”

“What? No, nothing. I just meant-”

“Don't bother trying to explain. I know it hasn't been the first.”

Luhan, having already put his bag down next to the door, now stands behind the couch, arms crossed looking at Kyungsoo, who is standing on the other side of the couch. They look at each other in silence. Kyungsoo has some notion that Luhan isn't in a good mood, but doesn't know why. His talk about Jongin would have to wait until after Luhan had calmed down. 

“Do you mind explaining what you were doing all those times I stood you up?”

Kyungsoo stiffens. He is utterly confused. Since, when did Luhan care about what Kyungsoo did when they weren't together? Luhan not asking about his private life was one of the qualities he liked about the blonde. Granted that Luhan did manage to get information about Kyungsoo's past. A past that Kyungsoo really wanted to forget, but in a moment of weakness, due to his douchebag of an ex, he told Luhan everything. Other than that, they both respected each other's private lives.

Kyungsoo would've certainly told Luhan what he was up to, even it was odd of the blonde to ask, if only it wasn't for the fact that in doing so he would have to bring up Jongin. Luhan was already in one of his mood swings and he wasn't about to add more wood to the fire. So he opted for a harmless white lie.

“I ate and did homework.”

Luhan narrows his eyes at his friend.

“Alone?”

What the actual fuck? Kyungsoo was getting irritated with all the suspicions and questions. What did Luhan want from him? Why was he so annoyed? Kyungsoo didn't know and he was reaching the point of not caring. He decides to ask about a suspicion that had already begun to grow at the back of his mind. Luhan had just been with Sehun after all. 

“You already know about Jongin, don't you?”

That had to be it. Why else would Luhan be acting like a drama queen at this moment. Of course, he would be like this, especially if he hadn't heard about it from Kyungsoo first. 

“What do you think?”

Luhan was starting to give Kyungsoo attitude. Normally, the shorter wouldn't mind because that was what the majority of their friendship  
consisted of. They sassed each other to no end. This time, however, for lack of a better word, Luhan was acting like a complete bitch. Something in Kyungsoo snaps. He hadn't been pushed to his limit in such a long time, but if everyone thought Luhan had a sharp tongue, they didn't know Kyungsoo.

“I think that you should stop being so vague and get to the point.”

Kyungsoo makes direct eye contact with Luhan and crosses his arms as well. 

“Fine. Yes, I do know about you and Jongin.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

“And that's why you're making this scene?”

“Scene? You think I'm making a scene?”

“What else would you call it?”

Kyungsoo was getting extremely irritated and annoyed at the way Luhan was reacting. He wasn't a child anymore so, he could do whatever, whenever, and with whoever he wanted. 

“Look, I'm not trying to make a scene, okay? I'm just a bit frustrated over the fact that you're hanging out with Jongin, knowing very well what type of person he is!”

“Luhan. I am going to say this as calmly as possible and only once. I. Am. Not. A. Child. I know what I am doing. I don't need to ask for permission from you or anyone else to spend time with Jongin. What I decide to do is my business and my business alone.”

Luhan looks a bit taken aback by Kyungsoo's words. He knew what he was getting into when he decided to start accusing his friend, but it was a whole different story actually living through the consequences. 

“I know you're not a child, but couldn't you have chosen someone else? Did it have to be Jongin?”

He didn't know if it was for the lack of sleep or the excessive amounts of caffeine he had put into his body a few hours ago, but Kyungsoo could already feel the top of his brow twitching. He needed to get away from Luhan and this while situation or his head was going to explode. He takes a deep breath and continues.

“Luhan I'm tired. I know you want to finish this conversation now, but let's please pick it up in the morning.”

Kyungsoo turns around and starts making his way to his room, but Luhan just didn't know when to quit.

“Don't walk away from me! I'm still talking!”

Boom. Kyungsoo stop in his tracks and turns around. His eyes completely having turned ominous.

“What the hell do you care if it's Jongin?! Where were you these past few weeks, huh?! It's not as if you were here so we could actually talk!”

Luhan opens his mouth to defend himself but Kyungsoo wouldn't have any of it.

“I mean I get it, you want to spend time with your boyfriend, trust me I get that! But, I'm your friend too and speaking of which, I was really hoping that I would get your advice on what exactly to do with Jongin! I was going to tell you everything, I wasn't going to hide it, but I don't think I'm going to now. Not with you coming in here and giving me the third degree like I'm some kind of 'child' that needs a good scolding. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to go to sleep because I am fucking tired. This day has been exhausting and I don't need nor want to deal with anymore of your accusations! I have had enough drama for one day.”

Kyungsoo goes to his room and slams the door shut making the walls shake. Complete silence lingers between Luhan and the closed door. Luhan was right. Kyungsoo was like satan himself when provoked. The blonde resigns himself to being alone and having to pick up the conversation some other time. As Luhan starts to calm down, the kettle pot that Kyungsoo had put on the stove a bit earlier starts to make the loud whistling sound signaling the water is ready, scaring the hell out of Luhan in the process. 

“Fucking hell!”

Luhan goes to remove the pot and flings it into the sink hoping that maybe throwing something will ease some of his anger. It doesn't.

~Friday morning~

Contrary to what most people would believe if they witnessed the argument between Kyungsoo and Luhan last night, Kyungsoo didn't wake up angry. He sat up straight, on his bed, being more sad and confused than anything. Sad because he had gotten into a fight with his friend and confused because he still didn't know what he was going to do with Jongin, because he couldn't ask his best friend for advice. The day hadn't even started and he already wanted it to be over. He drops back into his bed and hides under his covers. He didn't feel like facing the new day. He decides to stay in bed today. Unfortunately for Kyungsoo, his school responsibilities prevented him from doing so. His cellphone on his side table starts to ring obnoxiously. Kyungsoo groans in annoyance as he reaches for the phone, still not coming up from under his covers.

“What?”

“Well, good morning to you too, sunshine.”

Kyungsoo doesn't recognize the voice on the other end and double checks the caller ID just to make sure he's not imagining things. It's a number he doesn't recognize.

“Who are you, and why are you waking me up so damn early on a Friday?”

Kyungsoo had arranged his school schedule so as to have fridays off and not have to worry about classes on the weekend. 

“It's Jongdae and you do remember that we have practice today, right? By the way you're on speaker so you might want to watch that attitude of yours' if you don't want others to hear.”

Kyungsoo groans making Jongdae laugh and Kyungsoo could distinctly hear Baekhyun in the background laughing as well.

“I couldn't care less if I'm on speaker phone.”

“So, does that mean you're still coming?”

“Even if I don't want to, I have to.”

“Aww don't be like that. Baekhyun and I promise to make it fun for you.”

“For some reason that doesn't make me feel any better.”

Baekhyun and Jongdae both laugh again.

“You're funny. Now hurry up and get ready we're waiting outside your building.”

“What? Right now?”

“Yup. Now get up grouchy or we're breaking in.”

Kyungsoo whines and Jongdae hangs up on him. The wide-eyed boy reluctantly comes up from his man-made, blanket cave and gathers his clothes for a quick shower. It may be good for him to get out of the dorm instead of staying cooped up there all day. Especially if Luhan isn't planning to go anywhere today. Kyungsoo knows for a fact that Luhan also doesn't have classes on Friday. They had both fixed their schedules the same way. Knowing this, he really doesn't think staying in is such a good idea if what he wants is to avoid the other. 

He gets out of the shower and puts on a black shirt, that he suspects must've shrunk in the wash cause it's a snug fit, a light grey pullover hoodie and black jeans. He styles his hair in the messy kind of way that seems styled but also like he just got out of bed. Fuck it. Kyungsoo deems himself presentable enough for the public and walks out of the bathroom. He puts his black converse shoes on. He is ready to leave when he remembers he forgot his keys and phone in his room. He really needs to get more sleep. He hadn't been able to sleep at all last night due to the events that occurred before he went to bed. Kyungsoo runs to his room, grabs his stuff and comes back out only to see Luhan in the kitchen already up and about. 

Luhan meets eyes with Kyungsoo. It seems that Luhan had been crying considering his eyes looked puffy and red. It hurt him to see his blonde friend like that, but his pride wouldn't let him think about it too much. Before Luhan could even utter a word, Kyungsoo is already out the door.


	10. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On an innocent night out with his best friend, Luhan, to go see a much anticipated dance performance, Kyungsoo doesn't find anything out of the ordinary. He wasn't expecting anything; it was just another recent outing due to Luhan's new infatuation with a different guy. Just like it's been for the last two months. Everything is fine, until they arrive at the theater and Kyungsoo becomes completely absorbed by one of the performers on stage. Guess Luhan is not the only one with a thing for dancers.

Jongin wakes up sore from last night's, last minute dance practice. He crawls out of bed and stretches his arms and legs. Everything cracks and snaps as he moves about. Jongin gets a whiff of a strong caffeine aroma coming from the kitchen. He makes it out to the kitchen and sees Sehun already there with a cup of coffee in hand. He finds it odd that the younger is drinking the bitter liquid. He wasn't aware they even owned any form of the coffee bean. Jongin leans onto the doorway leading into the Kitchen and crosses his arms.

“Yah. When did we buy coffee?”

Startled by the new presence in the kitchen Sehun chokes on the hot liquid and burns his mouth in the process. 

“Fuck! Dude don't sneak up on me like that!”

“I wasn't trying to.”

Jongin nods towards the coffee. Sehun pulls up another cup out of nowhere and offers it to Jongin. The older waves it away.

“No thanks. Why are you drinking it anyway?”

“Luhan.”

Sehun notices the puzzled expression on Jongin's face and elaborates.

“I think we had a fight.”

“Tch. You think? Wah. Yup. Drink up buddy. You're gonna need the energy for this one.”

Jongin says as he walks towards the fridge, patting Sehun's back as he does so. He pulls the orange juice from the fridge and pours himself a cup before heading to the living room and turning on the tv. Sehun follows and they both prop themselves on the two couches. One across from the other. 

“You should consider drinking some too.”

Jongin stops flipping through the channels. Okay? He continues flipping through the channels and speaks to Sehun.

“What are you talking about?”

Sehun sighs loudly making Jongin turn to look at the younger. Something about the way his friend sighs makes him feel nervous; nurturing a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

“What did you do?”

Sehun takes in a deep breath.

“I told Luhan about you and Kyungsoo. I'm sorry.”

Sehun hangs his head, but continues to sip on the coffee anyway. Jongin on the other hand sits staring at Sehun trying to comprehend what he has just said. He throws himself back onto the couch and groans.

“What time is everybody getting here?”

“Don't know. Maybe around 2ish.”

“What time is it now?”

“10 a.m. Why?”

“Where's the other cup of coffee?”

Jongin begins to rise from the couch and goes to where Sehun is pointing at. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“I thought we were going to practice.”

Kyungsoo complains as he looks down the menu at the variety of endless sugar coated breakfasts. Baekhyun and Jongdae had decided to drag him along to a nearby diner before the practice. 

“We are! We are just getting breakfast before we go.”

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at Baekhyun from over the top of his menu.

“I could've slept in.”

Having sat next to Kyungsoo in the booth to prevent him from getting up and leaving, Jongdae leans his arm on Kyungsoo's shoulder.

“Don't be such a grouch. You're already here so you might as well enjoy.”

Kyungsoo turns to glare at Jongdae only to have Jongdae stare back. Surprisingly, Jongdae doesn't back down and Kyungsoo sighs in defeat. Baekhyun clasps his hands in joy.

“Great! Let's order!”

Kyungsoo glances at the menu again and thankfully finds an option that doesn't seem to be dripping in glucose.

“I'll have the 'all you can eat' pancakes.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“So you told Luhan everything?”

“Yes.”

Jongin nods as he listens to everything Sehun did the previous day. He can taste the bitter coffee as it hits his tongue. Jongin becomes pensive.

“Hyung, what's wrong?”

Jongin moves his eyes from the floor and looks up at Sehun. He licks his lips as he leans forward and places his elbows on his knees.

“I told Kyungsoo about my feelings for him.”

Sehun having drank all the coffee was now sipping on the orange juice Jongin had abandoned. He chokes on it as well, when he hears Jongin.

“What?!”

Jongin nods.

“Wait. You have feelings?”

Jongin grabs the nearest couch pillow and flings at Sehun.

“Yah!”

“Geez! Sorry. It's just...wah! The great Kim Jongin confessing his feelings for innocent Kyungsoo is a little...surprising.”

Jongin narrows his eyes at Sehun and gets up to go to the kitchen. He pours the coffee into the sink. He really can't stand the taste of the drink. He goes back into the living room and drops down onto the couch continuing on with the channel surfing. Sehun notices the way Jongin's eyebrows furrow. Sehun knows that Jongin isn't even paying attention to the tv as he flips the channel. It's the dancer's habit he does when he has something on his mind. 

“Alright, okay. I'm sorry for the way I acted a few moments ago. I shouldn't have said anything. What's wrong?”

Jongin thinks very carefully before telling Sehun anything. He knows his friend can't keep a secret even if his life depended on it. Jongin shakes his head at the thought and opens his mouth anyway. It's not like he can or wants to keep his feelings for Kyungsoo bottled up.

“I'm worried about Kyungsoo.”

Sehun raises and eyebrow. Interesting.

“Why? Is something wrong with him?”

Jongin shakes his head.

“You told Luhan everything. I'm just worried Luhan might say something to Kyungsoo.”

“Luhan wouldn't do anything bad.”

“Sehun, for one reason or another, Luhan doesn't like me around Kyungsoo. You don't think he might be a little pissed about finding out I have been hanging out with Kyungsoo, through you and not his best friend?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The snow crunched beneath Kyungsoo's shoes as he walks with Baekhyun and Jongdae to the apartment they are going to practice at. He was still a little put out about what happened with Luhan yesterday. He was really contemplating just dropping everything and go back to his dorm and hide under his covers for the day. He wasn't in the mood for anything. Baekhyun and Jongdae took notice of Kyungsoo's depressed state and tried to cheer him up.

“Damn! Kyungsoo I can't believe you ate five plates of pancakes. Where do you put it all?”

Baekhyun pokes at Kyungsoo's stomach only to have his hand swatted away by Kyungsoo. 

“I'm just saying. Each plate had a stack of five pancakes. You ate twenty five!”

“I was hungry.”

Kyungsoo has a very sad expression on his face as they continue on walking. Meanwhile, behind him, Jongdae elbows Baekhyun trying to get him to talk to Kyungsoo.

“Talk to him.”

“I tried. He doesn't seem to be in the mood!”

“Try harder!”

“You try harder!”

Kyungsoo tries hard to ignore the two in the back as they argue on who is going to be the one to get him to talk. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Their notion of whispering is so messed up. 

“Baek, you're more handy when it comes to emotions!”

“What?”

“I suck! I can't sympathize with people at times. This may be hard to believe, but I tend to be a little annoying to some people because of it.”

Baekhyun stares blankly at his boyfriend.

“You don't say.”

He then turns to catch up with Kyungsoo in the front, leaving behind a very offended Jongdae.

“Yah, Kyungsoo! Wait up!”

Kyungsoo stops walking and turns around just as Baekhyun catches up to him, leaving Jongdae a good ways behind.

“Are you okay?”

“Uh...yeah.”

“Liar.”

Kyungsoo is a bit taken aback at Baekhyun's straightforwardness. He looks Baekhyun over carefully and decides to try his luck one more time. Kyungsoo gives Baekhyun a small smile.

“I'm fine.”

Baekhyun eyes Kyungsoo as the younger smiles but can easily tell the smile is forced.

“You don't have to fake it you know. It's ok not to be fine sometimes.”

Kyungsoo drops the facade giving up on life actually trying to help him out for once and sighs, lowering his head. He turns to see Jongdae still a bit behind and then turns back to Baekhyun.

“I got into a fight with Luhan last night.”

“Huh?”

“There was a lot of yelling. I saw him this morning and didn't say anything.”

There's a low whistle from Baekhyun as he shoves his hands into his jacket pockets. 

“Why did you guys argue?”

“I've been hanging out with Kim Jongin-”

“Wait, the Kim Jongin?”

Kyungsoo nods and continues not letting Baekhyun have a chance to speak. If Kyungsoo was going to tell the other about his fight with Luhan, he was going to have to do it in one shot or not at all.

“Luhan doesn't really approve.”

“Why would he have to approve anything. I mean no offense, I know you're best friends, but whoever you decide to hang out with is your choice alone.”

“I know. Luhan has his reasons though. If I were in his position I would probably do the same thing.”

Baekhyun makes a move to ask Kyungsoo what exactly he means, but is interrupted by Jongdae as he catches up to them.

“Guys, wait up! Damn, you two walk way too fast.”

Kyungsoo turns to Jongdae and puts a hand on his shoulder, as Jongdae doubles over panting. 

“Hyung, you should consider working out.”

“Wha-”

Kyungsoo shoves his hands into the front pocket of his pull over sweater and starts walking forward towards the apartment complex.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“I just called Luhan. It looks like he got into a fight with Kyungsoo.”

Sehun says as he sits back down onto the couch. Both Sehun and Jongin sigh.

“I think I should go over to see if he is okay. I'll be back before everyone arrives, though.”

“Yeah, that seems like a good idea. While you're there can you see if Kyungsoo is okay too?”

“Why can't you just come?”

“I told him I would give him space so he can decide what he wants to do about us.”

Sehun nods in understanding.

“Well, even you wanted to come, Kyungsoo isn't there.”

At this Jongin jerks up.

“What?”

“Yeah. Luhan said that Kyungsoo walked out of the dorm without saying a single word this morning.”

“Where do you think he went?”

“Don't have a clue.”

Sehun sees the way Jongin gets up and starts pacing back and forth from the kitchen to the living room. Another habit of his that he does when he is worried.

“Hyung.”

“Hmm.”

“You love him. Don't you?”

This makes Jongin freeze in his tracks. He turns around to face Sehun.

“What?”

“Kyungsoo. You love him, right?”

“Uh-”

“Sorry, I probably should've just kept my mouth shut about that.”

“No! It's okay...uhm.”

Sehun's words echoed in the spaces of Jongin's head. Repeating over and over again. Sehun is almost out the door when he hears Jongin mumble something under his breath.

“Did you say something?”

Jongin shakes his head and waves off Sehun. Jongin watches as the front door closes. He puts his right hand to his chest and can feel the rapid beating of his heart as he thinks about Kyungsoo. He repeats the same question he just asked himself a few moments ago.

“Am I in love with Do Kyungsoo?”


	11. Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On an innocent night out with his best friend, Luhan, to go see a much anticipated dance performance, Kyungsoo doesn't find anything out of the ordinary. He wasn't expecting anything; it was just another recent outing due to Luhan's new infatuation with a different guy. Just like it's been for the last two months. Everything is fine, until they arrive at the theater and Kyungsoo becomes completely absorbed by one of the performers on stage. Guess Luhan is not the only one with a thing for dancers.

Back in the singer's dorm, Luhan sits cradled in Sehun's lap whilst he cries his little heart out on the couch. His eyes are even redder and puffier than they were this morning. His face leaking all kinds of fluids as he buries it into his tall boyfriend's chest. Sehun strokes his small boyfriend's back up and down in an effort to comfort him. Luhan manages to voice out his worries in between sobs.

“I think I really....pissed him off....this time. He is not....going to...want....to see me....ever again!”

Cue more crying.

“Relax, babe. I'm sure isn't mad anymore. He'll be back soon.”

“Houcabesosu...”

“What?”

Luhan pulls away from Sehun's chest and tries to fix his garbled nonsense.

“How” sniff “can” sniff “you be” sniff “so” sniff “sure?”

Luhan breaks down crying all over again and hides his face once more in Sehun's chest. Sehun wraps his arms over the blonde and holds him close.

“Kyungsoo probably went out for some fresh air to clear his mind. It's out of character for him to just up and leave like that.”

Luhan only sobs even louder and harder. How could he push Kyungsoo to do things he never used to? In the background, Luhan's phone rings on the coffee table. It rings only once. Sehun reaches over Luhan as best he can and grabs the phone. 

“It's from Kyungsoo.”

Luhan immediately perks up and jumps up from Sehun's lap snatching the phone away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kyungsoo slides his phone back into his pocket. He was probably worried that I left without saying a word. Kyungsoo figured he should send a text to Luhan, knowing very well that his blonde friend would probably be very hysterical at the moment. He shoves his hands into the front pockets of his pants and looks up to see Jongdae and Baekhyun looking for the apartment number at the other end of the hallway. They were already at the apartment complex up on the fifth floor.

“Hey, Kyungsoo! Over here!”

Jongdae knocks on the door, while Kyungsoo makes his way to the other end of the hall. The apartment door opens before Kyungsoo has a chance to make it there. 

“Hey, guys. You here for the practice?”

Kyungsoo pauses briefly. I know that voice. He continues forward, while Baekhyun's eyes widen and Jongdae nods at the person in the apartment, away from Kyungsoo's line of sight.

“You must be Yixing's friend and one of the dancers, right?.”

Jongdae asks and Baekhyun glances towards Kyungsoo. No way.  
“Yeah Almost everyone is already here. We're just waiting on one more dancer. Come in.”

The couple walks in, disappearing from Kyungsoo's sight.

“Oh, wait! Don't close the door. There's someone else with us.”

Kyungsoo can hear Jongdae proclaim and he nears the semi-closed door. The door then suddenly opens wide once again. He is met with the same dark and hypnotizing eyes he has drowned in, everyday, for the past two weeks. Those eyes widen at the sight of the shorter. 

“Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo scratches at the back of his neck nervously.

“U-uhm...yeah. Hey.”

Kyungsoo stutters. Of all the people on this earth. It had to be HIM?! Seconds pass as both Jongin and Kyungsoo internally freak out. On the outside it would only seem that the two were having a really intense staring contest. Baekhyun already having some previous knowledge of some of Kyungsoo's relationship with Jongin, senses the awkwardness between the two. 

“Aren't you going to invite him in?”

The sound of Baekhyun's voice seems to break Jongin out of his mental trance. He blinks trying to understand the situation. He looks from Kyungsoo to Baekhyun. 

“Right. Yeah. Come in.”

Kyungsoo nods while Jongin steps aside to allow room for Kyungsoo to step in. The shorter avoids eye contact with Jongin and walks straight to Baekhyun and Jongdae.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“See? I told you not to worry. He just went to practice with some friends.”

Luhan nods quietly as he reads Kyungsoo's text again. So he does have other friends. He's extremely relieved knowing that Kyungsoo is okay and that he didn't have to resort to putting up flyers of a missing person with Kyungsoo's face on them. Luhan takes in a deep breath and genuinely feels a lot lighter than he did a few moments ago.

“Yeah. I guess I just over-reacted.”

“Nooo! You? Over-react? Tch.”

Sehun mocks his boyfriend a bit making the other pout.

“Whatever. I totally forgot he said he had to practice for this Christmas thing.”

At the mention of that Sehun suddenly remembers that he also has to go practice for the Christmas event as well. Wait.

“Christmas thing?”

sniff Luhan finishes blowing his nose after the cry fest and turns to Sehun. 

“Yeah. Before our...'fight', he told me that he had to practice with the other singers and the back up dancers.”

Luhan gets up, walks to his room and gathers some clothes for a shower. He goes into the bathroom and steps into the shower with Sehun tailing behind.

“You coming in with me?”

Sehun waves him off.

“Nah I already showered.”

Luhan shrugs and goes on with his business. Sehun leans on the doorframe leading to the bathroom.

“You said dancers?”

“Huh?”

“You said Kyungsoo was going to practice with some dancers, right?”

Luhan rinses the shampoo from his blonde hair and moves to wash his body.

“Yup.”

Sehun crosses his arms and becomes silent. What are the odds?  
Luhan finishes up with his shower and grabs the towel to dry his hair and proceeds to wrapping it around his waist. He steps out with water droplets still clinging to his hair. Sehun watches as they fall onto Luhan's chest and back, as the blonde walks past him into his room. Sehun follows him and sits on the edge of the bed. Luhan notices Sehun's unnaturally quiet state.

“What is it?”

Sehun's eyes widen as if he had been caught doing something bad. 

“What?”

Luhan sighs. 

“Babe, you can't fool me or anyone for that matter. You can't lie. So, just tell me what's up.”

“What makes you think something is wrong?”

“You have that face.”

“What face?”

Luhan narrows his eyes.

“Aigoo. Just tell me what's going on!”

Sehun pouts and crosses his arms in defiance.

“I have all day you know. I will eventually get it out of you.”

Luhan eyes Sehun hungrily and takes a step forward making the younger flinch. Sehun practically flies from the edge of the bed to the bedroom door. Luhan crosses his arms and raises and eyebrow at Sehun.

“Fine! I think I may know where exactly Kyungsoo is right now.”

Sehun squirms under Luhan's intense gaze as the older stands half-naked in the middle of the room. Sehun gulps. 

“Excuse me.”

“You won't like it.”

Luhan pauses for a moment and goes over their conversation in his head. Christmas event? Dancers? Practice?.......No freaking way. 

“Don't tell me.”

Sehun takes one step out of the bedroom and nods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luhan manages to convince Sehun to take him to his apartment that he shared with Jongin. Sehun was opposed to the idea at first, thinking that Luhan might just make things worse for him and Kyungsoo if he went, but one look at Luhan's pleading, puppy eyed look, had him going weak at the knees. Sehun caved. Now the couple rides in Sehun's car on the way to the apartment. 

“Promise you won't make a scene.”

“Puh-lease! when have I ever caused a scene?”

“Are you serious right now?”

“Relax, Sehunnie. It's a joke. I won't make a scene.”

“Promise you won't go in yelling at Kyungsoo-”

“I won't yell at Kyungsoo.”

“or Jongin.”

Luhan pipes down and sinks into the passenger seat. Minutes pass and Luhan still hasn't responded. Sehun opens his mouth ready to reprimand Luhan but is cut off by the blonde's surprising statement. 

“I promise.”

Sehun smiles and grabs Luhan's left hand with his right one.

“Thank you.”

The taller can see Luhan blushing madly from his peripheral making him grin. A few minutes later they arrive at the apartment complex and board the elevator up to the fifth floor. 

“Hey, Luhan.”

“Hmm.”

“Why are you so overprotective over Kyungsoo? Don't take it the wrong way. It's just...why freak out over Jongin and Kyungsoo hanging out?”

“First of all I did not fre-”

“You freaked out. Completely and utterly.”

Sehun stares blankly at Luhan as he throws the honest truth at his small boyfriend. He stares, daring Luhan to even try denying that one more time. Luhan looks away in defeat.

“Fine. I freaked out.”

 

“As long as you're aware. Why, though?”

“Aish! Sehun why are you asking me so many questions?”

“You don't have to answer. I just want to be able to understand why you're so overprotective over Kyungsoo.”

Luhan opens his mouth to protest, but Sehun places a finger over the blonde's lips, silencing him. 

“Don't even try to deny that.”

Luhan pouts.

“Aigoo. You're so cute when you're mad.”

Sehun giggles making Luhan cross his arms and look somewhere other than at Sehun. Well, anywhere else that the small elevator allowed. Luhan thinks it over and decided that, yes, he should just come clean to Sehun. If he values their relationship at all then he really should. Luhan sighs and turns to face Sehun.

“This does not leave this elevator.”

Sehun nods. Luhan inhales deeply trying to gain courage to tell Sehun all that he knows.

“During first year, Kyungsoo went through a really nasty break up.”

“Kyungsoo had a boyfriend before?”

Luhan notices Sehun's surprised face.

“Yes, Sehun he did. Kyungsoo isn't some kind of prude you know.”

“No, right. It's just he looks so...innocent...and naive...like-”

“ANYWAY...after the break up, Kyungsoo got really depressed. I barely knew him, but as his roommate I saw how bad he got. I saw him cry every day, when he thought I wasn't looking. I heard him cry himself to sleep every night when he thought he was all alone. I felt bad, so I tried to be there for him as best as I could.”

Luhan looks to Sehun to see if he was still paying attention. Sehun nods for Luhan to continue.

“At the time his ex-boyfriend kept coming around to try to speak to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo didn't want to see or hear from his ex so, I helped him avoid that douchebag. I would have to go and chase him away from our dorms.”

“How?”

“You don't think I know how wild and scary I am when I get over dramatic?”

Luhan has an amused smile on his face as he remembers chasing the guy away, while he yelled profanities and insults at the top of his lungs. He didn't stop until he knew the guy was away from campus. Damn I can be scary sometimes. Luhan raises an eyebrow at Sehun as he turns to see his boyfriend, who is just nodding.

“And again, as long as you're aware.”

The elevator doors open giving Sehun the opportunity to dodge Luhan's attempt at kicking his behind for the comment. Luhan follows after the taller.

“So, what happened next?”

“Nothing. Kyungsoo and I just got really close after that. I saw him at his worse and somehow, through all of it, I gained his trust.”

“Right. That still doesn't explain why you freaked out so much over Jongin hanging out with Kyungsoo.”

Luhan stops walking and Sehun turns around to notice the blonde standing far behind him.

“Kyungsoo's ex cheated on him.”

A sound of surprise comes out of Sehun.

“But-”

“With his brother.”

Sehun's eyes widen in surprise. Before the younger can say anything Luhan continues.

“Kyungsoo, by nature, isn't a very trusting guy, but after what happened with his brother and his ex....Kyungsoo just kind of stopped trying to meet people. He smiled less than he used too and when he did meet people he didn't get his hopes up. He expected nothing from the people he met. Well, more like he expected the worst from them.”

“So, he wouldn't end up disappointed like the last time.”

Sehun meant it more as a statement than a question, but Luhan nods anyway. 

“But, he wasn't like that with Jongin. He didn't even try to avoid him.”

“I know. Which is why I freaked out.”

“I don't get it.”

Luhan sighs.

“Kyungsoo opened himself up to Jongin. He willingly sought him out and, no offense, but Jongin is kind of known for getting around. He's with different people every day and night. Do you really think that after seeing Kyungsoo broken after what his ex did, I was going to be okay with Kyungsoo giving Jongin the time of day?”

Sehun extends his head backwards, looking up at the ceiling finally understanding. Luhan wasn't some crazy overprotective friend to Kyungsoo. He had his reasons. Luhan was just trying to look out for his best friend. The taller looks down at his boyfriend and walks over pulling him into an embrace. Luhan is surprised at the sudden gesture.

“What are you doing?”

“Hugging my caring, kind hearted and beautiful boyfriend.”

Luhan hides his flushed face in Sehun's chest.


	12. 1 Minute and 40 Seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On an innocent night out with his best friend, Luhan, to go see a much anticipated dance performance, Kyungsoo doesn't find anything out of the ordinary. He wasn't expecting anything; it was just another recent outing due to Luhan's new infatuation with a different guy. Just like it's been for the last two months. Everything is fine, until they arrive at the theater and Kyungsoo becomes completely absorbed by one of the performers on stage. Guess Luhan is not the only one with a thing for dancers.

Everyone had moved from the apartment, up to the roof of the building where the dance studio was. It was extremely awkward with Jongin there, especially when Jongdae and him seemed to get along really well. Kyungsoo found out that Yixing was Jongdae's friend and he could vaguely recall the foreign dancer as the one who called Jongin away the day they first met.

Somewhere during the transition to the studio, Baekhyun pulled Kyungsoo aside asking him if he was okay. Kyungsoo just assumed that he was asking because of Jongin, to which Baekhyun went to explain that he didn't know that this was his apartment.

~Flashback~

“I swear on my life I didn't know. If you're too uncomfortable we can just go. We don't all have to practice. It's not like we dance-”

“It's fine Baekhyun. Just...”

Kyungsoo grows quiet and stares down at the floor.

“Tell me. I'll do anything. I am truly very sorry.”

Kyungsoo looks up at him.

“Don't leave me alone with Jongin while we are here.”

Baekhyun grabs Kyungsoo roughly by the shoulders and looks him dead in the eye with all the seriousness in the world.

“You got it bro.”

Kyungsoo laughs at Baekhyun, grabbing the attention of both Jongdae and Jongin. Jongin doesn't react in any way until Jongdae calls out for Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun! Hurry up!”

Baekhyun? Jongin remembers that as the name of the guy Kyungsoo was talking too on the phone. 

~end of flashback~

Kyungsoo observes as the dancers take their places to practice. He notices Sehun still hasn't arrived. Maybe he went to see Luhan?  
He watches as Jongin and Yixing make their way to the front.

“Alright guys, get into formation. We'll leave Sehun's spot empty for now. Until he comes back.”

As the dancers practice the room gets progressively warmer making Kyungsoo uncomfortably hot. All the moving bodies generating too much excess heat. Kyungsoo takes off his sweater and places it next to him on the floor. Jongdae wolf whistles.

“Watch out! Kyungsoo wants to strip now.”

“Shut up Jongdae!”

Baekhyun elbows his boyfriend while Kyungsoo only shakes his head. 

“Are we just going to sit here the whole time?”

Kyungsoo questions. Baekhyun and Jongdae turn to him. All they had been doing was sitting on the side wall. They had been watching as the dancers practiced and practiced.....and practiced. Jongdae speaks up.

“Well, it's not as if we have to dance. All we have to do is practice singing together.”

Kyungsoo nods. Then why are we here? Kyungsoo just let's the fact that they didn't actually have to go to the apartment to practice, go. They were already there. What's done is done. 

“Great! Okay, so Kyungsoo go tell Jongin that we'll practice whenever they decide to take their break.”

Kyungsoo stops breathing momentarily as Jongdae tells him to go talk to Jongin. 

“Wha-”

Baekhyun places a hand on Kyungsoo's shoulder.

“You go, Jongdae. He knows you better and besides Kyungsoo isn't feeling all that well today.”

Baekhyun smoothly lies to the other through his teeth, well technically it's not really a lie. Physically, Kyungsoo is a hundred percent alright. Mentally, not so much. Jongdae eyes Kyungsoo.

“Huh? Then why are you here? You should be resting if you're sick.”

Kyungsoo looks to Baekhyun for help. The older wraps an arm around Kyungsoo's shoulder and pulls him towards him placing a hand on the younger's face.

“He feels a bit warm. You know Kyungsoo, always being the responsible student. Just let him sit here and rest before we actually practice. Then he can go home.”

Baekhyun smiles innocently at Jongdae. 

“Alright. If you say so.”

Jongdae starts walking towards Jongin.

“Well that was easy.”

“Yeah, my boyfriend can be a bit dense sometimes.”

“Uhm..”

“I love him, regardless.”

Kyungsoo smirks.

“That's good. I guess.”

Baekhyun just laughs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jongin was at the front of the room leading all the dancers, along with Yixing. They pause for a moment to take a break and go towards the back for water. He sees Kyungsoo sitting on the sides with the other two singers. Jongin can't believe that Kyungsoo is actually there. He wasn't expecting to see him after what happened yesterday. He thought it would be days before he ever saw the shorter again. Jongin observes the trio sitting, from his peripherals, and tries to look away when he sees Baekhyun place his hand on Kyungsoo's shoulder. There's an uncomfortable pain in his chest that just makes him want to turn again. He does, only to see Baekhyun go and wrap his arm around Kyungsoo's shoulders. Jongin is so preoccupied freaking out on the inside that he is startled when his friend, Yixing, appears out of nowhere.

“Hey Jongin, I think maybe Suho may need a bit more practice. His coordination needs a bit more work. What do you think?”

“Huh?”

Yixing turns to follow Jongin's line of sight ending at Kyungsoo.

“Oh, I see. He is pretty cute. That shirt hugs him just right, don't you think?”

“What?!”

Yixing smirks.

“I'm just saying. That boy looks mighty fine.”

“Hyung! Please don't. Just stop.”

“Why? You called dibs? Cause if not-”

Yixing starts to make his way to where Kyungsoo was sitting, but Jongin pulls the older back.

“No! I- Just...don't go...after him.”

“Ah okay. I get it. You want him all for yourself.”

“It's not like that!”

Yixing is enjoying teasing his dongsaeng very much so. He tries to suppress the smile threatening to overtake his face. 

“Then what is it like?”

Yixing questions Jongin and waits for a response. He had already noticed the way Jongin had been trying to steal glances at the other while they were practicing. He also noticed the way the one sitting had been trying to look away, avoiding eye contact with the dancer. Yixing wasn't sure at first, but now, watching Jongin squirm as he tries to muster some sort of answer, Yixing is positive he knows what is going on. He watches Jongin carefully as he starts stuttering out an answer. Yixing places a hand on Jongin's shoulder. 

“Relax. You don't have to answer. Just hurry up and do something before you lose him.”

Yixing walks away leaving behind a very shaken up and confused Jongin. The stuttering dancer doesn't have enough time to compose himself before Jongdae appears before him, startling him even more. 

“Woah! What-”

“Hey Jongin! I was just wondering if we-”, Jongdae point to himself and to Baekhyun and Kyungsoo sitting near the side wall, “could practice the song together during your break.”

“Uh, yeah go for it.”

“Cool.”

Jongdae turns around.

“Hey babe! He said it's cool. Help Kyungsoo up. We can practice now.”

Babe? Jongin reaches out to tap Jongdae on the arm.

“Uhm, sorry. Not to be rude, but that guy-”, he points to Baekhyun “He's...I mean, are you two-”

“We're together.”

Jongdae observes Jongin's surprised face.

“Didn't you know? I thought Yixing would've mentioned it.”

Jongdae smiles and practically skips away towards Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, who have already taken their positions in the center of the room. Jongin is somehow incredibly relieved to know that Baekhyun has a boyfriend and there is no way he was trying to hit on Kyungsoo. He tries to picture Kyungsoo in the arms of someone else and the uncomfortable pain in his chest returns. It's a mixture between a stabbing and squeezing pain that barely lets him breathe normally. Jongin switches his attention back to the singers and finds a spot along the side wall. He sits down. 

Jongdae pulls out his phone and music starts playing. Jongin notices Sehun walk in and can see a short blonde next to him. It takes Jongin a moment to adjust his vision and realize that the short blonde is actually Luhan. Sehun waves at him and before Jongin can react, his ears are filled with the resonance of a velvet smooth voice.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Play it on a slow jam....”

Jongin turns his gaze towards the trio, more specifically, towards Kyungsoo. He watches as Kyungsoo melts into the song and sways along with the music. Never has he ever seen this side of Kyungsoo before.

“Daedab eubtneun neol, jakku bul-leodo...”

Jongin has never seen the older express himself with so much passion and intensity. The way Kyungsoo's facial expressions portray the deep, sensual emotions of the song's words. The way his voice travels through the entire room and carries the raw emotions to the audience, leaves Jongin in awe.

“Tell me what is love, oh oh.”

Jongin closes his eyes and listens intently right until the very last note, all the while swaying along to the beat. Kyungsoo's voice engulfing him from the outside in. By the end of the song, Jongin's heart beats rapidly. He can feel it beating against his chest. As Jongin opens his eyes, his gaze lands on Kyungsoo.  
He's beautiful. He's perfect. Jongin lets out a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding. He looks down and places his right hand to his chest and, lo and behold, he can feel his heartbeat beating faster and harder than is normal. Jongin raises his head and finds Kyungsoo.

One minute and forty seconds. That's all it took. It took one minute and forty seconds for Kim Jongin to finally realize, that yes, he is in fact, completely and utterly in love with Do Kyungsoo.


	13. Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On an innocent night out with his best friend, Luhan, to go see a much anticipated dance performance, Kyungsoo doesn't find anything out of the ordinary. He wasn't expecting anything; it was just another recent outing due to Luhan's new infatuation with a different guy. Just like it's been for the last two months. Everything is fine, until they arrive at the theater and Kyungsoo becomes completely absorbed by one of the performers on stage. Guess Luhan is not the only one with a thing for dancers.

Practice is now over and everybody has seemed to have migrated down into Jongin's apartment. Everyone being the two apartment owners, the singing duo, and the fighting best friends. Well, now, apologizing best friends, since Luhan had pulled Kyungsoo into the kitchen to apologize.

“Kyunggie, I am so sorry! I've been such a bad friend. I don't know what got into me yesterday.”

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to speak only to be cut off by Luhan.

“I know! I'm sorry! I should've let you tell me your side of the story. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I'm really, really sorry!”

Kyungsoo tries to speak, but is cut off by Luhan. Again

“Don't leave me!”

The now sobbing blonde lunges forward and wraps his arms around a very surprised Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tries to pry Luhan off of him, but the blonde proves to be extremely strong and clingy. He looks up to find Jongdae and Baekhyun behind Luhan, staring. 

“Could either of you two, lend me a hand?”

Jongdae steps forward and pries Luhan off of Kyungsoo.

“Yah! Don't touch me! I don't know you like that!”

“Aish! Are you always this much of a drama queen?!”

“Who are you calling drama queen, t-rex face!”

Kyungsoo sighs.

“Baek, can you take your boyfriend into the living room, please.”

“Got it. C'mon babe. Let's leave them to sort things out.”

Baekhyun tries to pull Jongdae away, but it seems Jongdae is too engrossed with getting into it with Luhan. At this, Baekhyun seems to lose his patience.

“KIM JONGDAE, YOU WILL COME WITH ME RIGHT NOW, OR SO HELP ME YOU WON'T BE GETTING ANY HAPPY TIME FROM ME!”

Jongdae's eyes widen and then he immediately retreats and starts trailing behind Baekhyun out of the kitchen. Kyungsoo and Luhan are left behind, confused. As if on cue they look at each other and speak in unison.

“Happy...time?”

Both cringe and shudder at the thought and then burst out laughing. They both double over in their fit of laughter. Luhan seems to regain his composure first followed by Kyungsoo.

They both stare at each other for a good minute before Luhan breaks the silence; too anxious about the whole ordeal. Luhan just wants to know if he still has his best friend or not.

“So?...Are we...good? or...”

“Or?”  
Luhan's face darkness at the others reply. Kyungsoo smiles.

“I'm not going anywhere.”

At this Luhan's expression visibly brightens up.

“I'm not mad now. I wasn't mad at you five minutes ago either.”

Kyungsoo notices the confusion on his friend's face.

“I knew why you didn't like Jongin hanging around me. I mean I know how aggressive you get with someone who means to harm someone you care about. I of all people should know.”

Kyungsoo gives Luhan a knowing smile. Although, Kyungsoo seems to understand Luhan's reasons, Luhan doesn't think he should be forgiven that easily.

“Okay, yeah. I know that you know I was only trying to look out for you, but I shouldn't have butted in like I did.”

Kyungsoo tries to cut in and protest, but Luhan waves him off.

“With your ex, I had a reason. He had hurt you and you wanted nothing to do with him. So I helped out.”

Luhan pauses and takes a deep breath.

“But, with Jongin, there really wasn't any reason for me to intervene. He hadn't hurt you in any way. On the contrary, he was actually being really good to you. If anything, I'm the one who was being a shitty person for not being there for you and always bailing on our dinner plans.”

 

Throughout all Luhan's ranting he didn't notice Kyungsoo walking over until the shorter pulled him into a hug. 

“You're not a 'shitty' person, Hyung. You're a really good friend and I'm really glad that you realized this thing with me...and Jongin...isn't something you should worry about.”

Kyungsoo pulls back. Luhan looks at Kyungsoo and doesn't know if it's just him over-imaginating, but he could've sworn Kyungsoo didn't seem alright when he uttered Jongin's name. 

“So are you good? Are we good?”

Kyungsoo smirks.

“Yes, we're good, Hyung.”

Luhan squeals and jumps up and down like an excited little girl. Sehun pokes his head into the kitchen.

“I'm assuming everything went well?”

Kyungsoo is once again trapped in the arms of his friend, who can't seem to stop bouncing up and down in glee.

“How can you tell?”

Kyungsoo grins and Luhan finally lets go. Kyungsoo is perplexed by the sudden seriousness present on Luhan's face. Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow in question as Luhan opens his mouth to speak.

“So...about Jongin-”

Kyungsoo groans loudly, surprising the blonde.

“What? I thought you wanted to talk to me about this?”

“Well, can we not do that here? In his apartment, with his best friend standing right there?”

Kyungsoo motions to Sehun who is now seemingly really interested in the wall decorations of the kitchen. Luhan nods in understanding.

“Let's go home then.”

“What?”

Before Kyungsoo can process what is going on, Luhan is already dragging him out of the kitchen into the living room, where he immediately finds Jongin sitting on one of the couches flipping through the channels.

“Wait, Lu! Where are you going?”

Sehun follows behind and tries to stop Luhan.

“Home. Kyungsoo and I need to speak about a few-”

Luhan glances at Jongin who only seems to be really confused at what is going on.

“things.”

“Well then, you're going to have to talk here.”

Luhan blinks a few times clearly not understanding why his boyfriend is saying such ridiculous things. Sehun picks up on Luhan's confusion and elaborates.

“What I mean is, the roads are completely covered with snow and there's no way anyone can drive anywhere right now. So, we are all basically stuck here.”

Luhan blinks a few more times, this time in denial of what his boyfriend is saying. He lets go of Kyungsoo.

“Sehun. Why are you lying?”

Sehun's eyes widen in disbelief. In the background Jongdae speaks up.

“It's true. We just saw the news.”

Luhan raises a hand.

“Wasn't asking you t-rex.”

Kyungsoo can hear Jongdae grumbling under his breath saying something about why he even bothers trying. Luhan walks over to the window and screams. Indeed it is a winter wonderland out there. There doesn't seem to be anything that isn't touched by mother nature's white blanket.

“Sehun! Do something!”

“Are you kidding me!? What the hell do you want me to do?”

“Go out and shovel the snow so Kyungsoo and I can go home!”

Kyungsoo ignores the two while Sehun argues with Luhan and tries to convince the blonde about the fact that there is no human way possible that he can go outside by himself and shovel all that snow. Kyungsoo walks over to sit on the couch with Baekhyun and Jongdae. He sinks into the couch and looks up at Jongin, who immediately looks away when their eyes meet. Kyungsoo sighs. He takes out his cellphone to check the time. It reads 7:30 p.m. Kyungsoo feels like crying. He hides his face into Baekhyun's shoulder, startling the older.

“Kyungsoo are you alright?”

Kyungsoo's voice is muffled but Baekhyun can clearly make out the words.

“I'm sick. Remember?”

Baekhyun is puzzled for a second until he turns and his eyes meet with Jongin's.Oh.

“Riiiight. Got it. You just keep your head there then.”

This time Jongin speaks up.

“Is he okay? Does he need anything?”

Kyungsoo's chest throbs at the concern in Jongin's voice as the younger speaks. 

“Yeah. He just feels like he's coming down with something.”

Jongin shifts his eyes to Kyungsoo and Baekhyun notices the furrowing of the younger's eyebrows.

“Uh...you know? Maybe a bit a food will do Kyungsoo some good. “Do you guys have anything to eat?”

Jongin snaps out of his thoughts and stands up, making his way to the kitchen.

“We have some left over Kimchi stew from yesterday. It should be enough for all of us.”

Baekhyun nods and doesn't even have to tell Jongdae to get up and follow Jongin into the kitchen. Jongdae loves his food. Baekhyun feels Kyungsoo tense up next to him.

“I promised I wasn't going to leave you alone with Jongin. We are just going to the kitchen together and we are going to eat together. Cool?”

Kyungsoo whines and groans.

“I'm going to take that as a 'yes'.”

Baekhyun pulls Kyungsoo up from the couch and stops before getting to the kitchen.

“Hey, Luhan-”

“What do you mean you can't find a way to shovel the snow? What kind of man are you?!”

“Still arguing with Sehun I see. Alright, so you'll eat later? Okay, then. C'mon Kyungsoo get off the floor. Stop being so dramatic.”

Baekhyun practically shoves and drags Kyungsoo into the kitchen.

“Now I get why you and Luhan get along so well.”

Baekhyun sits on one of the bar stools next to Jongdae near the kitchen island. Kyungsoo smooths out his shirt and scowls at Baekhyun.

“Just what is that suppose to mean?”

Baekhyun just shrugs and pats the seat next to him, motioning for Kyungsoo to sit. Kyungsoo grumbles under his breath but sits anyways. 

Kyungsoo thinks that dinner goes by smoothly. Except for those few moments where Jongin spoke up and it made Kyungsoo's heart beat a million miles per hour making Kyungsoo extremely anxious. Kyungsoo hates the fact that Jongin's voice alone has such a profound effect on him. But, other than that, dinner passed by really well. 

Sehun and Luhan joined everyone else for dinner halfway through after Sehun finally got Luhan to understand that physically shovelling his way through the snow right this moment was no where near possible. 

Sehun volunteers to wash dishes and Kyungsoo follows right along not wanting to be in the same room with Jongin for a while. Sehun and Kyungsoo wash dishes in silence and it's not until half way finished that the silence is broken.

“I'm glad you and Luhan made up.”

Kyungsoo glances to his left at Sehun, nods and smiles.

“You're really quiet.”

Kyungsoo nods again.

“Do you like Jongin?”

Kyungsoo chokes on his own spit and almost drops the bowl he was drying. His eyes widen considerably making Sehun chuckle.

“You don't have to answer. I just thought I would give it a try.”

Sehun is full blown laughing now. Kyungsoo stares incredulously at Sehun.

“I see why you and Luhan are together now.”

Sehun tilts his head to the side in wonder, to which Kyungsoo elaborates.

“You both have no filter. Tsk, tsk.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head and continues on drying the dishes. 

“Shouldn't you be thanking me instead of insulting me?”

“Why is that?”

“I got Luhan to stop trying to leave so he couldn't go on with his plan of harassing you with questions about Jongin.”

“True. Thank you, but it's not like being here is any better.”

“Why?”

“The apartment. Besides you who else is the owner?”

“Riiiight. Got it.”

Kyungsoo and Sehun resume with the dishes. Falling into a silent routine again. 

“I'm glad you're with Luhan.”

“Hm?”

“He seems happy. You seem to be good for him.”

Sehun falls into a state of shock hearing Kyungsoo's words. Kyungsoo notices.

“Why do you look so surprised?”

“No. It's just...I thought...you wouldn't...like me.”

“Why would you think that?”

“Well...I know Luhan has kind of been bailing on you since I kept asking him out.”

Kyungsoo gives Sehun a blank stare.

“You're stupid.”

“WHAT?!”

“You don't think that if I had a boyfriend I would do pretty much the same thing Luhan is doing if not worse?”

“Well, you could have a boy-”

“Stop that train of thought, right now, Oh Sehun.”

“I'm just saying, hyung, like-”

“Did you just call me hyung?”

“Is that...can I not?”

Kyungsoo tilts his head to the side considering the proposition.

“Nah, I don't mind.”

Sehun grins and nods.

“So...hyung, do you think maybe I can-”

“Go.”

“What?”

“You were gonna ask if you could leave the dishes to me and go with Luhan right?”

Sehun starts to protest and try to lie his way out of this one. Kyungsoo observes the younger's failed attempt to lie and sighs.

“Wow, you really can't lie. Can you?”

Sehun opens and closes his mouth like a fish out of water and gives up trying to come up with an excuse. He ends up pouting in the end making Kyungsoo laugh.

“Just go, already.”

Kyungsoo lightly pushes Sehun away from the sink motioning him to go to Luhan. Kungsoo smiles as he watches Sehun practically sprint into the living room. Lovebirds these days. The elder starts drying the dishes and becomes completely engrossed at the job at hand that he doesn't notice the new presence in the kitchen as Sehun makes his exit. It's not until Kyungsoo places the last dry dish onto its rightful place in the kitchen cabinets that he turns around and is startled upon seeing Jongin standing on the other side of the kitchen island. Kyungsoo averts his eyes from Jongin and tries to avoid making any sort of eye contact that will give the other an excuse to talk. He hurriedly makes his way to leave the kitchen only for Jongin to step in his way. Without looking up at the younger's face, he tries to side step away from Jongin, but the taller only steps in front of him again. Kyungsoo finally manages to step past Jongin, but the space between the kitchen counter and island make it impossible for Kyungsoo to escape without giving the younger the opportunity to grip him firmly by his forearm. Kyungsoo can feel that Jongin is extremely close. He can feel the warmth of Jongin's body radiating onto him on the one side of his body. Jongin's hold burns hot on Kyungsoo's skin as the dancer makes no indication of wanting to let go any time soon. Kyungsoo has his face turned, not facing Jongin. Partly, because he is trying to hide the blush that has creeped onto his cheeks and partly, because of fear. Fear of not knowing what Jongin is planning to say. Fear, because Kyungsoo doesn't know what he can say back to Jongin. His body tenses at what is to come.

“Kyungsoo, don't go. Please, look at me.”

The elder shivers at the sound of Jongin's voice, but instead of turning around to face the younger, he tries pulling away from the taller's vice like grip. However, Jongin proving to be the stronger of the two, tugs Kyungsoo towards him. Succeeding in getting the smaller of balance, Jongin pushes Kyungsoo against the counter and places his hands on either side of him, flat onto the cold surface, trapping Kyungsoo. 

Jongin is so close that Kyungsoo can feel his breath on the tip of his nose, as the taller bends his head down to be able to look at Kyungsoo. Jongin's cologne is dangerously intoxicating enough to send Kyungsoo into a daze and it becomes extremely difficult for the shorter to form any coherent thoughts. Kyungsoo closes his eyes shut and tries to calm his rapid beating heart.

“Please, Soo. Please don't shut me out.”

Kyungsoo can hear the desperation in Jongin's voice as he practically begs the shorter to listen to him. The elder doesn't miss the way Jongin's voice wavers with the last syllable. Jongin rests his forehead onto Kyungsoo's, making the shorter open his eyes in surprise. The first sight Kyungsoo sees is that of Jongin's lips slightly parted making the smaller feel things that he should not be feeling. At least, that's what he tries to convince himself of. 

Before, Kyungsoo can utter a sound, Jongin speaks.

“Baekhyun said you were feeling sick. Are you feeling better, now?”

Kyungsoo licks his lips as he tries to muster the strength to reply.

“Y-yes.”

Jongin leans his head away from Kyungsoo and the elder can see a small smile form on Jongin's face.

“That's good. I'm glad.”

The small smile turns into pursed lips as Jongin looks down, away from Kyungsoo. Seconds go by in silence and Kyungsoo starts to relax a bit.

“J-Jongin-”

The younger leans in and rests his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder. Kyungsoo swears his heart skips a beat at the sudden action and he becomes thoroughly confused as to what Jongin is trying to do. The smaller curls his fingers into the sides of his denim jeans, grasping at something to hold on to.

“Jongin, What are you doing?”

Jongin nuzzles into Kyungsoo's neck and breathes out, blowing his warm breath onto the side of Kyungsoo's neck. Kyungsoo doesn't tense up or shiver at this. Instead, his small hands travel up Jongin's front torso and clutch onto the younger's shirt, keeping him there. Kyungsoo can feel Jongin's mouth open.

“Let's stay like this for a moment. Please.”

A deep pressure starts to form in the depths of Kyungsoo's chest. He is filled with confusion and fear. He wants to give Jongin a chance, he really does. Kyungsoo hates himself for being so scared of getting hurt. He wants to let Jongin into his heart, but the fear inside of him is too much for him to suppress. The weakness of being unable to overcome his fear makes Kyungsoo hate himself even more because, in the end, regrettably, he is also inflicting pain on Jongin. Kyungsoo hates to admit it, but Jongin's reputation of being a 'player' does little to assure him, to convince him, to take the risk of falling in love again. It only adds to Kyungsoo indecisiveness of trusting Jongin completely. The elder feels a knot starting to form in his throat due to his frustration and he is all but ready to cry as his hold on Jongin's shirt tightens. In a moment of need, Kyungsoo tilts his head forward and rests his head on Jongin's shoulder. He surrenders himself to his feelings and to Jongin. Kyungsoo inhales the smell of Jongin's colonge and relishes in the warmth radiating from the other. Kyungsoo wants this. He wants to feel the younger close to him, just like now. Kyungsoo curses himself for being so weak.

Neither of the two know how much time passes in this moment. Neither of the two really giving a damn, anyway. All they care about is the closeness of one another. They shut the entire rest of the world out, until they're the only two left.

Jongin, however, knows that this moment, doesn't mean anything has changed. He knows Kyungsoo still hasn't given him an answer. Hell, he knows that Kyungsoo still doesn't have an answer. So, as much as it pains him, he pulls away and cups Kyungsoo's face with his right hand, forcing the elder to face him. A worried look forms on Jongin's face as his wipes a tear away from Kyungsoo's face with his thumb.

“Why are you crying?”

More tears fall from Kyungsoo's eyes as he bites his lower lip and looks down. Jongin tilts the elder's chin forcing him to look up at him. 

“Please don't cry, Soo. I don't want, me, to be the reason for your tears.”

Jongin tries to get Kyungsoo to stop crying, but his words only serve to break Kyungsoo down even more. It pains the younger to see the smaller cry, so he envelops him in his arms and holds him close. He rubs his hand up and down Kyungsoo's back in an attempt to calm him down. When the elder has stopped shaking from all the sobbing, Jongin turns to whisper into Kyungsoo's ear.

“I'll give you all the time you need. I'll give you all the space you need. I would be lying if I said I'm not hoping for you to give me a chance, but...if in the end...you decide that you're not ready to give your heart to me, that's okay. For me, it's enough to just have you by my side, even if we just stay as friends because...”

Jongin let's go of Kyungsoo and brings his hands to cup both sides of the smaller's face.

“because I...love you.”

Through the tears, Kyungsoo can see the pained expression on Jongin's face as he struggles to declare his love for the elder. Kyungsoo can be nothing, but surprised at this point. He most definitely wasn't prepared to hear those words from Jongin. Kyungsoo swallows the tight knot that has formed in his throat and opens his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by Jongin leaning his head towards him. The elder closes his eyes expecting to feel Jongin's lips on his. He doesn't. Instead, Jongin places a kiss on Kyungsoo's forehead and pulls back enough to whisper those loving words one more time. This time with more confidence.

“I love you, Do Kyungsoo.”

Jongin let's his hands drop from Kyungsoo's face and begins to move away, leaving the smaller no other choice but to release his grip on the younger's shirt. Kyungsoo reluctantly lets go not wanting Jongin to leave just yet. He feels an emptiness in his heart start to form as he watches Jongin walking away from him and disappearing into the living room.


	14. Just Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On an innocent night out with his best friend, Luhan, to go see a much anticipated dance performance, Kyungsoo doesn't find anything out of the ordinary. He wasn't expecting anything; it was just another recent outing due to Luhan's new infatuation with a different guy. Just like it's been for the last two months. Everything is fine, until they arrive at the theater and Kyungsoo becomes completely absorbed by one of the performers on stage. Guess Luhan is not the only one with a thing for dancers.

Kyungsoo opens his eyes and stares at the familiar plain white ceiling of his room. He's back at his dorm on campus. Kyungsoo can feel how majorly puffy his eyes must be. He feels so heavy and tired; all he wants is to cover himself with his blankets and sleep. Which is what he was about to do until Luhan worms his way into his room, too happy and too chipper for the morning.  
Kyungsoo could've sworn the room to his room was locked before he went to sleep. 

“Kyunggie~ Wake up~”

The smaller shifts his gaze to the side where Luhan is standing and narrows his eyes. 

“How did you get in here?”

Luhan has on a mask of innocence as he glances towards the bedroom door. He lifts a finger and sheepishly points to it.

“The door?”

Kyungsoo reluctantly sits up on the bed and turns to face Luhan giving him a blank stare.

“It was locked.”

“No it wasn't.”

“Yes. Yes it was.”

Luhan swallows knowing full well that he has been caught as Kyungsoo stares at him with that signature stoic expression of his. It's not like it's the first time Luhan has picked the lock to Kyungsoo bedroom and gone in without permission. Suffice to say that the blonde was running out of excuses.

Kyungsoo sighs and gives up on trying to get Luhan to admit to picking the lock. He has known for a while that, that was the method Luhan used to get in the room. Kyungsoo chooses to play dumb to humor the elder. 

“I made pancakes. Chocolate-chip pancakes~”

Luhan can see the younger visibly perk up at the mention of a sugary breakfast. The blonde grins.

“Come on. Get out of bed. The food is ready.”

Kyungsoo watches as Luhan skips out of his room. He somehow manages to drag himself out of bed and makes it to the kitchen table and sits across from Luhan. There are plates of bacon and chocolate chip pancakes. Kyungsoo looks up at Luhan and raises an eyebrow.

“It's your favorite. The more the better, right?”

“Uhm, sure?”

Kyungsoo looks back down at the plates and digs in. He knows what this is. Luhan never likes waking up early. Never has. That's the reason Luhan got afternoon classes in the first place. Luhan is doing all of this because he is trying to make Kyungsoo feel better.

After that moment with Jongin in the kitchen, right when Jongin was walking out, Luhan came in right after. The blonde saw Jongin's face as he made his way into the kitchen and then turned to find Kyungsoo, crying and sitting on the floor hugging his knees to his chest. Luhan tried to coax Kyungsoo into telling him what happened, but the smaller wouldn't budge. Needless, to say that the rest of the night was a blur and Kyungsoo doesn't really remember much. All he knows is that Luhan never left his side. The blonde opted to stay and sleep with Kyungsoo in the living room than with Sehun. By the next morning, some of the roads had been cleared and the four, who had dorms on campus, finally could go home. If Baekhyun and Jongdae noticed the state Kyungsoo was in, they didn't mention it. 

When Luhan and Kyungsoo made it to there dorm, Kyungsoo walked straight to his room and locked the door behind him. He hadn't gotten out of his room until this morning. It's been two days since what happened with Jongin and Kyungsoo still hadn't told Luhan what had happened.

Kyungsoo knew what this breakfast was. He knew Luhan too well to think he didn't have any ulterior motives. Kyungsoo is on his fourth pancake, which he finishes and washes down with coffee. He sets his cup down and looks up at Luhan, who only beams a huge smile towards him. Kyungsoo manages a small smile and leans back into the chair placing both his hands on his lap. Kyungsoo bites his lower lip and shakes his head at Luhan. He moves his gaze and stares down at his lap.

The blonde blinks a few times and stops eating and leans back into his seat as well. Luhan sighs in defeat. He licks his lips. He directs his gaze towards Kyungsoo.

“You don't have to tell me what happened.”

Kyungsoo nods and starts to get up from his seat to go confine himself in his room.

“Just hear me out.”

The smaller stills once he's already standing erect from his seat. He doesn't want to talk to Luhan about what happened, he already knows that Jongin isn't the one with the problem. The problem is within himself. Kyungsoo, mulls over Luhan's requests and sits back down, prompting Luhan to say what he wants to say.

Luhan gulps as he rests his elbows onto the table preparing himself for what comes next. He reminds himself to stay calm and most importantly, under Sehun's suggestion, to keep himself from raising his voice at Kyungsoo.

“First, let me just say that I'm not trying to pressure you to do something you don't want. Secondly, please hear everything I have to say before you respond or go back into hiding.”

“I'm not hiding.”

“Kyungsoo, please.”

The smaller sighs and nods and looks at Luhan waiting for the blonde to continue.

“Okay...well, I know that there are things that you don't want to tell me and that's fine. That's completely ok. I just hope that in making your decision..with...Jongin...I hope you take into consideration what I am about to say.”

Luhan looks at Kyungsoo expectantly trying to see if the other has heard what he has just said. When the blonde doesn't get any sort of response, he exhales a frustrated sigh.

“Okay, you know what? I told you not to say anything. That's right. You're just doing what I told you, but how about you nod or shake your head once in a while? Cause otherwise it's going to get really hard to communicate here.”

Kyungsoo blinks a couple times and then nods.

“Right. Just...”

Luhan takes a deep breath in and out.

“Just, don't let what happened with your ex influence what you have with Jongin. I mean, what you might have. Just...Jongin...Gosh! Look I know I was the first one to be completely against the idea of you two being together, but now I think he may just be really good for you. He loves you, Kyunggie and he wants to change for you. He has changed for you. I mean even at parties he doesn't even glance at any other girls or guys....”

Kyungsoo drowns out whatever Luhan says after that. He is still trying to wrap his head around the fact the Luhan, LUHAN, is actually trying to lobby on Jongin's behalf right now. Kyungsoo trusts his friend's judgment of people whole heartedly. Being the more social out of the two, the blonde knows a thing or two about reading people. So, to have Luhan sitting in front of Kyungsoo saying that Jongin is right for him and that the dancer is indeed a good person, well that alone maybe...sort of...kind of...throws Kyungsoo for a loop. 

The smaller rises from his chair and Luhan stops talking.

“Kyungsoo?”

“I...I need to think.”

Kyungsoo walks away and goes to his room leaving Luhan in the kitchen with a sad expression.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few days pass and it's already time for the Christmas performance. Kyungsoo is sitting down backstage in his black suit and tie, hair pushed back, with his plump heart shaped lips tinted a warm pink. He moves his head back and forth searching amongst all the performers for a specific someone. 

Luhan didn't question Kyungsoo or try to put in a good word in for Jongin after the breakfast incident. The blonde gave his friend the space he needed to think, but otherwise, Luhan was still the same eccentric Luhan, Kyungsoo knew and loved. 

To say that Kyungsoo simply missed Jongin was an understatement. The smaller missed the daily conversations he had with Jongin when Luhan wasn't around. He missed the many attempts Jongin came up with to convince Kyungsoo to go out with him. Kyungsoo missed the way Jongin's cologne smelled when the breeze blew and he got the chance to drown in the alluring aroma. He missed the younger's hypnotizing brown eyes. The eyes that had lured Kyungsoo the first time him and Jongin saw each other. Kyungsoo really missed Jongin.

The elder thought about what would be the right thing to do with this whole situation with Jongin. He thought of all the pros and cons of being in a relationship with Jongin. He thought of what others might think when they see the resident playboy being tied down to someone like Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo thought about everything that could possibly go wrong if he said 'yes' to Jongin. He also thought about how much it would hurt Jongin if he said 'no'. 

Jongin had already said that he didn't mind just staying as friends, but Kyungsoo knew better. The younger had already declared his love for Kyungsoo. So, the elder knew that Jongin wouldn't be content with a mere friendship forever. It seemed that nothing made sense the more Kyungsoo thought about it. However, in a rare moment of clarity, everything magically seemed to have an answer. Kyungsoo had gotten so frustrated and stressed, worrying about what to decide, that instead of thinking and weighing his choices, and thinking of the consequences, he finally let himself 'feel' for once. If he was to make a decision on whether or not he wanted to be with Jongin he couldn't allow himself to think with his brain. At least, not completely.

Kyungsoo rises form where he is sitting and begins walking around, not satisfied that he still hasn't found the person he is looking for.

The elder took Luhan's advice of not letting his past relationship ruin the one that he could have right now. Luhan was right. The past should stay in the past.

Kyungsoo gets on his tippy toes and cranes his neck to see over everyone. He doesn't stop until his eyes land on a certain tan dancer leaning up against the far wall, with his eyes closed. Kyungsoo pushes his way through the crowded backstage until he is right in front of the person he was looking for. Jongin has his earbuds in and seems to be oblivious to the chaos around him. Kyungsoo eyes Jongin up and down, which only seems to reassure him of his choice. There is no way, Kyungsoo can go one more day, one more minute, one more second without having Jongin near him again. Kyungsoo really likes Jongin and he'll be damned if he let's the younger go, because of his inability to move on. 

The elder reaches out and intertwines his fingers with Jongin's. The dancer's eyes fly open at the sudden contact. Jongin's eyes settle on the small man in front of him and then shift down to their intertwined fingers.

“Kyungsoo? What-”

Jongin doesn't have enough time to register what is going, or ask Kyungsoo what is going on, because the smaller, suddenly, tugs the taller forward and places his lips on the lips of the dancer. 

Kyungsoo was expecting the kiss with Jongin to be anything special, but nothing could've prepared for this. It's was like that feeling of being able to breathe in a breath of fresh air after being underwater for such a long time. Kyungsoo had never felt so alive. Jongin lightly pushes Kyungsoo back.

“Wait, why-”

“I want this. I want to give us a try.”

Kyungsoo manages to say breathlessly causing Jongin to look at him like Kyungsoo has just given him the best Christmas present ever. The elder grips at the front of Jongin's shirt tugging him towards him. Kyungsoo glances at Jongin's mouth and licks his lips. He looks back up at Jongin.

“That and...”

Kyungsoo nods to something above them.

“We're standing underneathe mistletoe.”

Jongin stares at Kyungsoo like he has lost his mind.

“Are you serious? Don't play with me. You really want this? You're not joking?”

Kyungsoo loosens his hold on Jongin's shirt and swallows. His previous shot of intense bravery winding down. He still manages to look at Jongin straight in the eyes as he tells him his answer.

“Why would I joke about this? I want this. I want us. I want you, Kim Jongin.”

Jongin looks into Kyungsoo's eyes, searching for any indication of second guessing, but finds none. A huge smile forms on Jongin's face as he rests his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder and lets out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. Kyungsoo takes this opportunity to get something off his chest.

“Jongin, I'm sorry.”

Jongin pulls back and his face is all sorts of confused.

“I'm sorry I strung you along without giving you an answer. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I never meant-”

Jongin places a finger on Kyungsoo's mouth, silencing him.

“Don't be sorry. I understand. I'm just glad you finally gave me answer.”

Jongin breaks out into a huge grin and then looks up. He motions towards the mistletoe.

“So, that whole kissing under the mistletoe, is that like a one time thing or?”

Kyungsoo smirks as he pulls Jongin towards him by the belt loops of his pants.

“Just shut up and kiss me already.”

This time Jongin smirks.

“I would love to.”


End file.
